Un lindo cuento para dormir
by nefertiti2882
Summary: 8 años han pasado, ¿como estara actualmente Kyoko y Ren?, ¿Como fue que llegaron hasta este presente?, eso y muchas cosas pordrán descubrirlas en este fic. Espero sus comentarios.
1. 8 años después

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, realmente nunca pensé que terminaría escribiendo uno, la verdad no es lo mío, pero me esforzare por llenar sus expectativas e ir mejorando poco a poco, de antemano les agradezco que tomen un poquito de su tiempo para leer las loqueras que se me ocurren.**

**Este fic está dedicado a todos ustedes que escriben tan maravillosos fics, han sido mi inspiración. Especialmente a sakuraliz23 y a Scorpion25Akuma, les agradezco por sus increíbles historias siempre procuro estar al pendiente de sus historias, que debo admitir me he vuelto adicta a ellas, muchas gracias.**

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para un sano entretenimiento.**

Un lindo cuento para dormir.

En las oficinas de LME se puede observar a una pequeña niña de 5 años de cabellos de color café oscuro, atados en una media cola, de ojos cafés claros, de piel muy blanca (el vivo retrato de su madre Kyoko, si como leyeron, es hija de nuestra pareja favorita), con una sonrisa que podía cautivar a cualquier persona que se le acercara, aunque si la encontraban de mal humor era capaz de dejar a su pobre victima petrificada y al borde de un ataque de pánico (una clara herencia de sus padres), se encontraba huyendo de sus improvisados niñeros María-chan, que voluntariamente se había ofrecido a cuidarla, y que en esos momentos comprendió como se sentía las personas a las cuales anteriormente les había jugado bromas y corrían para atraparla, a un Yashiro ya muy cansado de correr , que en varias ocasiones cuando sus padres se encontraban trabajando él se hacía cargo de la pequeña, y aun Sawara-san con un ataque de pánico al pensar lo que le podría suceder en caso de que la niña se cayera, o sufría algún daño, este trío adoraba a esa pequeña y ella también los quería mucho ya que los consideraba como sus tíos, así la encontramos corriendo por todas las oficinas cuando al dar una vuelta por uno de los pasillos, al chocar con una persona se fue de espaldas contra el suelo.

Recuperándose del golpe voltio para ver con quien había tropezado y pedir disculpas, y al levantar la cara se encontró con el rostro que estaba buscando.

-Papi.

- Himeko, (significa princesa, no creo que haya otro nombre mejor que ese para esta niña) ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no andes corriendo por los pasillos?-

Poniendo una típica cara de padre regañón, que en cuanto su pequeña hija le hizo una cara de niña tierna que no rompe ni un plato, no pudo mantener más su semblante serio. Esa niña era su mayor tesoro, igual que su ahora esposa, esas dos niñas (por que Kyoko a pesar de los años seguía comportándose como niña, incluso aun le gustaban los cuentos de princesas) eran su vida entera.

A nivel profesional seguía siendo el actor número uno de Japón, además contaba ya con un gran renombre a nivel internacional superando el famoso nombre de su progenitor, y seguía increíblemente guapo, con su aire maduro y sofisticado, llevaba un traje color negro con una camisa color azul, sin corbata, se veía simplemente para comérselo, también Kyoko había alcanzado ser una actriz muy reconocida tanto a nivel nacional y su nombre ya comenzaba a resonar a nivel internacional, en fin tenían toda la dicha que pudieran desear.

Al instante se inclino para así poder darle un beso a su princesa.

¿Dónde dejaste a Yashiro?, ¿por qué no está contigo?

Después empezó a ver a los alrededores buscando a los niñeros de su pequeña, los cuales llegaron al lugar muertos de cansancio, además de que Sawara-san empezaba a respirar aliviado de ver a la pequeña en perfectas condiciones, ya que le tenían un miedo a lo que Kyoko le haría en caso de que algo le pasara.

En eso se aparece de la nada Lory Takarada, ya saben con su típico desfile (de donde sacara todo eso), pero ahora el desfile era de globos, serpentinas, muñecos de felpa por todas partes, algodones de azúcar, iba aventando dulces por todos lados, además de muchas personas disfrazadas de personajes de cuento y una carro alegórico en forma de castillo de cuento de hadas.

Al llegar al lugar donde Ren y su pequeña se encontraban, bajo del carro alegórico, y de inmediato recibido por Himeko con un tierno abrazo.

-Abuelito Lory, que lindo desfile (comprendan ella aun es una niña, no se da cuenta de la extrañeza del director)

- Es en tu honor pequeña Himeko.

En eso se acerca María- chan recordándole a su abuelo que ya era hora de ir a la cena con su hijo, que aprovecho varios días libres para visitar a María. Lory con una cara algo deprimida decide irse, ya saben seguido de su misterioso sirviente.

En eso Ren toma la mano de la pequeña, y junto con Yashiro y se despiden de Sawara-san. Una vez en el estacionamiento son interceptados por una admiradora de Ren, quien con el pretexto de un autógrafo descaradamente empieza a intentar coquetearle, a lo cual Himeko en complicidad con Yashiro, quien le da una lata de jugo, se le acerca a la susodicha y le deja caer el jugo en todo su vestido, provocando una ligera carcajada en Ren, a lo cual reacciona furiosa haciendo berrinche y se aleja, si, así es ninguna mujer con intenciones de coquetearle a su padre era permitida, además contaba con el apoyo de su niñero de cabecera Yashiro, fan número uno de la parejita.

Así subieron al carro, y después de dejar en su apartamento a Yashiro, emprendieron su camino a casa, una hermosa casa blanca con un amplio jardín, y muchas flores de colores muy variados, poco le faltaba para ser una mansión en toda la extensión de la palabra, ubicada en uno de los fraccionamientos más exclusivos de Tokyo, al entrar los recibió Kyoko, con una apariencia más madura, un aire de sofisticación que la hacía ver indescriptiblemente hermosa , llevaba su cabello con su color natural, largo hasta la cintura y usaba un vestido color chedron de tirantes muy sencillo pero en ella lucia espectacular y más a los ojos de Ren, acababa de llegar de un viaje a Italia, la locación de su nueva película, y de inmediato la niña fue y abrazo a su mami dando muestra de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

- Mami, mami, te extrañe mucho, que bueno que llegaste, prométeme que la próxima vez me llevaras contigo. Además tengo muchas cosas que contarte, dentro de poco será el festival de mi escuela y me han elegido para interpretar el papel de un conejo, y ….

En ese instante Kyoko la interrumpió porque si la dejaba su pequeña hija podría seguir hablando toda la noche.

- Ya me contaras todo después ahora ve a lavarte las manos para cenar.

- Si, mami. Y rápidamente subió las escaleras rumbo al baño.

- ¿Cómo te fue con las grabaciones?- se acerco Ren para abrazarla y darle un beso, ya que la había extrañado mucho, pero debido a que tenía bastante trabajo no puedo acompañarla en ese viaje. A lo que Kyoko respondió con otro beso y abrazándolo con más fuerza.

- Muy bien, todo salió sin contratiempos, aunque…- se quedo con cara de duda de si debía o no contarle.

- ¿aunque?- la miro Ren con cara de preocupación.

- la verdad me encontré con tus padres en Italia, andaban vacacionando y decidieron venir a acompañarme a Japón para visitarnos.

No era que Ren no hubiera arreglado las cosas con sus padres, sino que cada vez que los visitaban era un misterio el tiempo que se quedarían, esta demás mencionar que entre ellos y Lory tenían por demás consentida a su hija, aunque él y Kyoko también la consentían bastante, él un poco más por que como era el vivo retrato de Kyoko pero en pequeño, y no se resistía a la tentación de darle lo que pidiera.

- ¿Y cuando llegaran?

No había terminado de hacer la pregunta y sonó el timbre de la puerta, al abrir se encontró con un Kuu Hizuri y una Julie (no me acuerdo si ese es el nombre de la madre de Ren), con una montaña de regalos y a su lado una Moko-san con cara de sorpresa por tantos juguetes, la cual había llegado para hablar con su amiga acerca del próximo papel del dorama que interpretarían juntas. Sobra decir que Moko-san quería mucho a Himeko casi como si fuera su propia hija, y ella la consideraba como una tía (su favorita) y por lo mismo era en cierta forma su modelo a seguir, pero las personas que más admiraba eran sin lugar a dudas sus padres.

En eso Himeko se encontraba bajando las escaleras y al percatarse de la presencia de sus abuelos y de Moko-san se dirigió hacia ellos para abrazarlos y darles besos y de paso recibir sus regalos (si nada perdida la niña).

Kyoko admiraba la escena muy conmovida ya que su pequeña tenía muchas personas a su alrededor que la amaban, pero la tuvo que interrumpir porque era la hora de la cena, y aprovecharon todos para ir a cenar, todo en un ambiente muy amigable y cordial

Al terminar pasaron a la sala y conversaron de cosas sin importancia disfrutando de la agradable atmosfera, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de dormir, Ren tuvo que casi sacar a su padre a rastras porque no se quería separar de su preciosa hija y nieta, por su parte Julie trataba de hacer de réferi, intentando convencer a Kuu de que regresarían mañana, ya que ellos tenían su propia casa por las largas temporadas que pasaban en Japón por estar más cerca de su nieta, ya resignado se fue con la cara de niño que no recibió su dulce, así que después de despedirse las visitas se fueron.

Subió las escaleras donde se encontró con una imagen que no cambiaria ni por todo el oro del mundo, Kyoko terminando de vestir a su hija con la pijama (así tipo vestidito) de color blanco que la hacía lucir como un pequeño ángel, después de haberle dado un baño, y preparándola para dormir. Así que se quedo contemplando la bella imagen desde la entrada de la habitación de su hija, la cual estaba decorada con muebles de color blanco con detalles rosas, una cama con dosel y cortinas de color rosa, en las paredes bellas imágenes de cuentos de hadas, además una gran casa de muñecas, muñecos por todos lados, la mayoría de animales.

- Y bien ¿que cuento quieres para dormir?

- hoy quiero que me cuentes una historia de papi y tuya.

- ¿y cual quieres que te cuente?- pregunto Kyoko con un leve sonrojo

- quiero que me cuentes como te propuso mi papi que fueras su esposa.

Continuara.


	2. El inicio de un sentimiento

**Hola de nuevo a todos, bueno como ya había publicado estos dos capítulos en last heaven (véanlo está muy bien el foro, también hay fics bastante interesantes y recomendables) decidí que sería injusto no publicarlos de una vez, pero como me pareció que eran muy cortitos aquí (gracias por el comentario lady, este y todos las sugerencias y comentarios se agradecen), decidí que voy a ir publicando de dos en dos y lo más probable es que los publique cada 15 días, o a la semana depende de cuantos capítulos lleve (ya que quiero tener mínimo 3 capítulos de ventaja y no me agarren las prisas como siempre). En fin espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sus comentarios ya que todo me ayuda a mejorara en mi historia, y como es la primera no sé exactamente cómo abordar todo por completo. Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Los personajes de Skip Beat! no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para un sano entretenimiento.**

Cap. 2 El inicio de un sentimiento.

Viendo la linda escena de Kyoko y Himeko, se sentía relajado como si nada en este mundo pudiera ser mejor, al escuchar la petición de Himeko hacia Kyoko eso le trajo recuerdos y en pocos minutos empezó a recordar la odisea que había tenido que sufrir para poder pedirle a Kyoko que fuera su esposa, desde conquistarla y ayudarle a recobrar el sentimiento de amor hasta todo el lio que se armo cuando se decidió a hacer la petición.

Así, que empecemos desde el inicio. Unos 8 años antes.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que empezaron a interpretar los papeles de Setsuka y Cain y por lo tanto es el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, poco a poco su relación se fortalecía, le gustaba que Kyoko actuara como una niña consentida, y a él claro le encantaba consentirla en cualquier minúsculo detalle, aunque ya había aprendido como manipularla de cierto modo y su arma secreta era "su cara de cachorrito abandonado" (ya saben a cual me refiero, a esa con orejitas incluidas), aprendió que cada vez que empleaba esa cara ella no podía resistirse, o llegar a convencerla era más sencillo.

Así en la mañana cumplían con los compromisos que tenían, Kyoko iba a la escuela y a sus diversos empleos, Ren con los trabajos pendientes, y en la tarde asumían sus papeles, para los dueños de Daruyama, Kyoko se quedaba en casa de una amiga, ya que no sabía cómo tomarían la noticia de que por su trabajo estaba viviendo con un chico, así que se decidió omitir esa información.

Mientras Kyoko estaba pensando en cómo se había vuelto la relación con Ren ahora que vivían juntos, por una parte había conocido distintas caras que no conocía del actor, desde su lado tierno, hasta su lado terrorífico, sobre todo al impedir que sujetos que él consideraba indeseables se acercaran a su amada hermana, y aunque al mismo tiempo quería conocer más, sentía cierto miedo ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que ya no podía negar que Ren era un hombre y bastante atractivo, le costaba aceptar (ya era hora, empezaba a sospechar seriamente que era ciega para no ver lo guapo que es Ren), de una semana a la fecha se despertaba a media noche solo para contemplar su hermosos rostro dormido, parecía un ángel, tanto así que sus pequeños diablitos tenía que esconderse perfectamente si no querían terminar exorcizados ante tal imagen, ella lo vio como algo inofensivo, pensó de que como buena kouhai (si no se escribe así avísenme) se estaba preocupando por su sensei, hasta ayer en la noche, cuando en un impulso comenzó a acercar más su rostro al de él, sentía que debía detenerse pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no le obedecía , y estando a solo unos milímetros de los labios de Ren se paró en seco, volviendo de inmediato a su cama, ya que de ninguna forma podría ver a Ren a la cara si el despertaba en ese momento, así paso la noche hasta que el sueño la venció unas horas antes del amanecer.

Por su parte Ren ya se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia Kyoko en las noches, en un inicio pensó en abrir los ojos y preguntar si se le ofrecía algo, pero tenía curiosidad de que haría, así que prefirió hacerse el dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que solo lo observaba dormir, y aunque al principio no quiso abrigar esperanzas, hasta ayer, cuando sintió la respiración de Kyoko tan cerca que quiso de alguna forma cerrar el breve espacio que los separaba y así poder probar los dulces labios de Kyoko, pero la parte prudente de sus cerebro actuó y le aconsejo que no se moviera de lo contrario podría asustarla o peor aun tal vez ella se sentiría avergonzada y reaccionaria igual o peor de cómo lo hizo cuando la beso en la mejilla y tal vez por la vergüenza pediría dejar el papel de Setsuka, y eso Ren no se lo permitiría, ya que esos días viviendo con ella eran su alegría y no los iba a desaprovechar solo por un mero impulso.

Mientras tanto en las grabaciones todo transcurría sin problemas hasta que para una de las escenas, que se filmaría en un bar, necesitaban una banda, y así introducían de cierta forma el soundtrack de la película, cosa que Ren no le vio inconveniente, hasta que se entero de cuál sería la banda escogida, si, ni más ni menos que los Vie Ghoul, a lo cual estaba un poco preocupado porque sabía de los poderes de Reino, además no deseaba que se le acercara a su "hermanita", tal vez si se tratara de Fuwa Sho podrían engañarlo, pero con Reino el asunto se tornaba más complicado, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

Llegaron al lugar de la filmación, como era costumbre Ren se preparaba para actuar, mientras que Kyoko lo esperaba a la entrada de su camerino, al salir se dirigieron al lugar de la filmación viendo como todo era colocado para iniciar las grabaciones, en eso una extraña atmosfera se apodera de todo el lugar, y se voltea para ver de dónde sale esa extraña presencia, y sí sus sospechas se confirmaron, en la entrada se encontraba Reino y toda su banda, al percatarse Reino de la presencia de estos dos, solo una risa maligna se asomo en su rostro, dándose cuenta que esa filmación sería más interesante de lo que esperaba, ya que tendría a su caperucita, y ya idearía un plan para deshacerse del molesto cazador.

Ren le había advertido a Kyoko de la presencia de Reino y aunque en un principio le dio un poco de pánico recordó que Ren estaría a su lado y eso la tranquilizo. Siguieron con las grabaciones sin novedad, hasta que llegada la hora del almuerzo como era su costumbre lo tomarían juntos, en eso un encargado de cámaras le informa a Ren que el director necesita hablar con el respecto a unas escenas, así que va hacia la oficina del director dejando a Kyoko solo unos momentos, advirtiéndole que no se acercara a Reino.

Después de perder de vista a Ren.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí, una linda caperucita!- se acerco Reino con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres Beagle?- no lo quería demasiado cerca de ella.

-tranquila, por el momento no hare nada, ya que el cazador está muy cerca, pero será mejor que te cuide muy bien especialmente en las noches no sea que debido a la oscuridad te pierdas en el bosque.

-¿?- Kyoko no entendía muy bien de que estaba hablando pero no le gusto para nada el tono en el que se lo dijo, menos la forma en cómo la miro, pero para su suerte Ren ya venía de regreso, y al ver la escena no le gusto en nada lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Reino?- pregunto Ren con una mirada que de ser un arma, ya estaría muerto.

- Nada, solo viene a conocer a tu pequeña hermana Setsuka, no tienes por qué estar tan a la defensiva Cain.- acercándose un poco a Ren le susurro al oído- Descuida no los voy a descubrir, no es algo que me interese.- y sin decir más se fue.

- ¿te hizo algo?- preguntó Ren a Kyoko.

-No, nada.- ya que no comprendió bien lo que le quiso decir pensó que lo mejor era no preocuparlo, no quería causarle problemas a Ren.

Así terminaron las grabaciones, ya en la noche se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaban, así como todas las noches después de cenar se dispusieron a dormir, y al igual que las noches anteriores Kyoko se levanto a media noche para ver el rostro de Ren dormir plácidamente y al igual que ayer quedo a pocos milímetros de sus labios, pero esta vez Ren no consiguió controlar sus impulsos así que con un leve movimiento termino por desaparecer la distancia que los separaba, al inicio se reprocho mentalmente por no tener autocontrol, pero después se dio cuenta de que Kyoko no se movía, pero no podía abrir los ojos para ver la expresión en su rostro o de inmediato ella se alejaría y su temor se haría realidad.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Kyoko se libraba un batalla, una parte le decía que tenía que separarse de él pronto antes de que despertara, otra parte estaba en completo pánico preguntando que hacer, otra más se reprochaba por dejar que las cosas llegara a ese punto, y otra pequeña parte decía que quería disfrutar de su dulce tacto aunque fuera solo unos segundos más, y ese pensamiento realmente la sorprendió, así paso 1 minuto, que para Kyoko parecieron años y para Ren solo pareció 1 suspiro, en donde Kyoko al final decidió separarse lentamente para según ella no despertar a Ren ya que la vergüenza la mataría, así que sin más se metió a su cama pensando en sus acciones, mientras Ren estaba que saltaba de felicidad (claro no literalmente) porque aun con ese ligero roce para él era como el aire mismo necesario para seguir viviendo, ahora aunque no quisiera empezó a tener grandes esperanzas.

A la mañana siguiente Ren no podía ocultar su cara de felicidad, mientras Kyoko no podía mantener mucho tiempo la mirada a Ren, ya que de inmediato regresaban a su mente los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior, Ren vio su comportamiento así que intento apartar su mente de esos recuerdos, porque de lo contrario eso se tornaría en su contra.

Así transcurrió una semana, en la cual Kyoko lo seguía observando dormir, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener una distancia prudente, ya que una parte de ella quería volver a sentir los labios de Ren en contacto con los suyos, pensamiento que hacía que se le subieran los colores a la cabeza, por lo cual llego a la determinación de hablar sobre esto con Moko-san, ya que le urgía saber que era esto que la obligaba a ver su cara dormida, ya que de lo contrario había encontrado que no podía dormir tranquila, también durante el día había notado que se sentía intranquila si se pasaba muchas horas separada de él, sin observar su rostro ni oír su voz, por lo cual aprovechaba cualquier momento y cualquier ocurrencia de su cabecita para mandarle mensajes por celular, quien ni tardo ni perezoso le contestaba casi de inmediato, y aunque sabía que no era lo mismo que una llamada el saber de él le alegraba el tiempo que pasaban separados.

Así comunicándole a Ren que pasaría a cenar a casa de Moko-san, además de recordarle que debía alimentarse adecuadamente, partió rumbo a casa de su amiga.

En cambio en el lugar de las grabaciones ya habían terminado con el rodaje de las escenas del bar, por lo cual pronto no tendría que ver a Reino, cosa que le daba bastante tranquilidad, además al parecer no intentaría nada contra Kyoko, cosa nada más alejada de la realidad.

Al mismo tiempo Kyoko llegaba a casa de Moko-san, después de cenar se dirigieron a la sala y entrando así a una amena conversación le explico a grandes rasgos la situación que estaba experimentando con Ren, Moko-san no podía creer como su amiga podría llegar a ser tan despistada, con justa razón se encontraba en la sección Loveme (me gusta más como se oye en inglés).

-¿así que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de por qué te sientes así cuando estas cerca de Tsuruga-san?- la mira con una cara de entre incredulidad y burla, porque no se había dado cuenta de algo tan evidente para medio mundo, menos claro, para ella.

Kyoko solo se apuro a contestar sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa- ¿crees que tal vez estoy actuando demasiado extraño?. O tal vez solo estoy familiarizándome demasiado con la presencia de Tsuruga- san (ya que aun mantenía el formalismo)- aunque esto lo decía más para intentar justificar sus acciones, bueno en cierto modo, ya que para el deseo de besarlo no tenía una justificación.

-Vaya que eres despistada Kyoko, no te das cuenta de que te estás empezando a enamorar de Tsuruga- san- a Moko-san le daban ganas de decírselo y así acabar con todo este cuento y así ver por fin a su amiga recuperar ese sentimiento perdido, pero sabía de sobra que era Kyoko quien debía darse cuenta de ese sentimiento por ella misma, pero de todas maneras no aguanto la tentación de dejarle una pequeña espinita en su corazón y ver si de esa manera podía despabilar un poco a su despistada amiga.

- pasando a otro tema, Kyoko, me acaban de proponer un nuevo papel en un dorama pero estoy demasiado preocupada ya que no creo ser capaz de interpretarlo adecuadamente.

De inmediato Kyoko se lanzo a responder tal comentario de su tan querida amiga. – COMO PUEDES DECIR TAL COSA, tu eres Moko-san (con estrellitas en los ojos y golpeando ligeramente la mesa con ambas manos) eres una gran actriz, no hay papel que no puedas interpretar, estoy segura.- Tal acción casi mata de un susto a Moko-san, pero rápidamente siguió porque si no Kyoko se la pasaría hablando de sus grandes cualidades y el sentido de su charla se perdería.

-TRANQUILIZATE KYOKO- gritando Moko-san la paró en seco con su discurso, ya un poco más calmada prosiguió- Lo que quiero decir no es que no crea que no lo interpretare bien solo creo que no llegare a captar la esencia del papel, ya que se necesita conocer a la perfección los sentimientos del personaje.

Kyoko la miro con una cara que reflejaba su clara duda, acerca de cuáles sentimientos pudieran representar tal inconveniente para el papel de su tan querida amiga.

- Bueno verás, me toca interpretar a una estudiante de instituto que por primera vez se enamora de verdad, y por esa razón empieza a comportarse raro , a tal grado son sus sentimientos que quiere permanecer junto a su amado todo el tiempo posible, lo llama a casi todas horas, le manda mensajes utilizando cualquier excusa, por mínima que esta sea, ya que ella es feliz solo con oír su voz y saber que él esta bien, durante un tiempo él decide intentar profundizar su relación para que ella se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, por lo cual empiezan a salir juntos y por ciertas circunstancias ella termina viviendo en su departamento, ya que él es ya un adulto solo algo mayor que ella, y se da cuenta que cualquier expresión que él haga o cualquier frase que le dice la hace feliz, y todas las noches se queda dormida pensando en el dulce rostro de su amado. Dándose cuenta, por fin de que está profundamente ENA-MO-RA-DA - (nada más le falto ponerlo con luces de colores y en una marquesina, solo le falta ponerle los nombres de los personajes), pensó que con esto a su querida amiga se le conectarían los cables y podría llegar a una conclusión lógica, (ay Moko-san sigue soñando).

De inmediato a Kyoko le cambio el semblante, y de inmediato salieron todos sus mini Kyokos.

– Como puede una mujer comportarse de tal manera por un hombre, todo ese comportamiento no tiene ni fundamento ni razón de ser, el estar enamorada no justifica toda esa extraña manera de actuar, de seguro esa chica sufrirá por rendirse a un sentimiento tan inútil como es el amor y terminara siendo utilizada para conveniencia de ese hombre que cuando ya no la necesite la echará a la calle con el corazón destrozado.- termino su discurso y Moko-san estaba entrando en depresión y se daba golpes contra la pared por ver que su amiga nada más no se daba por enterada de la situación.

En ese instante Moko-san decidió mandarla ya al hotel donde se quedaba con Ren, por dos razones, una: ya se estaba haciendo tarde y si tardaba en llegar, Tsuruga-san se preocuparía y pensó que ya bastante sufría con tener que tratar con la cabeza dura de Kyoko (alguien tenía que compadecerse del pobre, no), y dos: que si seguía con la conversación corría el riesgo de querer estrangular hay mismo a Kyoko por ser tan despistada a tal grado de que ni siquiera con ese dialogo hacían sinapsis sus neuronas.

Así en la entrada de la casa, como típico cuadro de caricatura, salió volando Kyoko junto con la bolsa que traía consigo.

- Y de paso cuando vayas de camino, empieza a reflexionar sobre el papel que te mencione, y porque no piensas en chicas que están actuando así y no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos por las personas que tiene justo frente a sus narices- así casi gritándole todo este discurso cerró la puerta de un golpazo, que poco le falto para cuartear las paredes de su casa.

En la acera ya con sus cosas en las manos Kyoko se quedo con una gran cara de duda.- ¿Y ahora que le pasara?- fue la pregunta que lanzo al aire, mientras se alejaba de la casa de su amiga y se dirigía al hotel, recordando parar en algún lugar para así caracterizarse como Setsuka, ya que no podía salir de la casa de Moko-san vestida así y tampoco podía llegar al hotel como Kyoko.

Así iba caminando intentando reflexionar acerca de la plática con Moko-san y pensar a cual otra conclusión podría llegar con los datos que le dio su tan preciada amiga, tan envuelta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de un hombre que las acechaba desde los arbustos cual lobo esperando atacar.

CONTINUARA.


	3. ¡Peligro! El lobo ataca

**Los personajes de Skip Beat! no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para un sano entretenimiento.**

**Cap. 3 Peligro. El lobo ataca.**

Una vez adentro Moko-san comenzó a relajarse y dejar pasar el coraje y las ganas de ahorcar a Kyoko, hasta que el timbre de un celular la saco de su trance, mientras buscaba el celular este dejo de timbrar, ya al encontrarlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba del celular de Kyoko y pensó que al haberla sacado debió habérsele caído del bolso, cuando de repente en su mano comenzó a timbrar causando un ligero susto, y pensando que podría tratarse de algo urgente decidió contestar, ya que en el identificador marcaba número privado.

-Bueno. ¿Quién habla?

-Bueno. ¿Kotonami-san?

-Tsuruga- san. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Disculpa. ¿Dónde se encuentra Kyoko?

- Si, perdón, pero la muy descuidada dejo su celular en mi casa, pero no te preocupes ya la mande de regreso, así que no debe de tardar en llegar.

- Bien muchísimas gracias, nos vemos después. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Mientras Kyoko estaba reflexionado sobre la conversación empezó a pensar que tenia ciertas similitudes su situación con la historia hipotética que le había presentado su amiga (su razonamiento es demasiado lento, perdón por eso, pero no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana), y así empezó a caer lentamente en que tal vez estaba empezando a enamorarse de Tsuruga-san, y más se sorprendió por que una parte de sus pensamientos le decía que ese razonamiento había dado justo en el clavo. Y de inmediato empezó con un dialogo consigo misma (aclaro que no pronuncia ninguna palabra exteriormente, todas son expresadas en sus pensamientos, lo único que las personas pueden ver son las expresiones que realiza, saben lo que me refiero).

- Pero eso es imposible, él es solo mi sensei, además yo ya no creo en el amor, es un sentimiento demasiado inútil.

- pero aun así te estás enamorado irremediablemente de él- esa fue la contestación que surgió de sus pensamientos.

-No, definitivamente no. Pero si así fuera, por mi bien debo de impedir que esos sentimientos sigan creciendo.

- ¿y qué tiene de malo dejar florecer esas sentimientos?

- Que seguramente él jamás se fijaría en mi, piénsalo un poco, él la estrella número uno de Japón rodeado de todas esas actrices y modelos todas tan parecidas a princesas, de seguro no se fijaría en mi, además él ya está enamorado de alguien, se lo confesó a Boo.

- Que pesimista, pero piensa un poco en su descripción, es una joven que es menor que él 4 años, que asiste a instituto, ¿a cuántas chicas con esa descripción has visto cerca de Tsuruga-san?, por favor, es como sumar 2 +2, más claro ni el agua. (Esa parte suya si había captado todas las indirectas tan directas de Moko-san y de Ren)

- eso es solo una coincidencia.

- Bueno pero si eres la negación total, en fin, piénsalo un poco y si todavía tienes dudas, ¿por qué no le haces una prueba a Tsuruga-san? (la voz de sus pensamientos empleo un tono de picardía que hizo que a Kyoko se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca)

- ¿Qué clase de prueba?- pregunto ya con una expresión de temor en su rostro por lo que pudiera responder esa parte de ella que recientemente había descubierto. Mientras que exteriormente la gente alrededor: una parte solo miraba como empezaba a hacer todas esas expresiones y se quedaban mirando con curiosidad, otra parte solo la veía de reojo y comenzaba a caminar más deprisa con temor de que fuera una loca peligrosa y comenzara atacar, otros simplemente pensaban que era una chica enamorada que estaba debatiéndose entre confesársele o no al chico que le gusta y el miedo de su cara era por el temor a ser rechazada (cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia). Así que decidió apartarse de la gente ya que no quería seguir siendo vista como una maniática y por miedo a su reacción frente a la respuesta de su otro yo.

-Bien, te escucho.- Dijo de manera que sonaba más bien resignada, aunque siendo sincera tenía cierto grado de curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no lo vuelves a besar, pero esta vez cuando él este despierto? Y vez que clase de reacción tiene. Si realmente está enamorado de otra persona, de inmediato terminara con el beso, pero si está enamorado de ti no se moverá, al contrario intentara seguir con él.

Ya con la cara tan roja que un jitomate estaría pálido a su lado- pero qué clase de tonterías estás hablando, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.

-Bueno te lo dejo de tarea, ya me canse de tratar de hacerte en razón, en serio a veces eres desesperante. (Hasta ella misma lo acepta, bueno el primer paso para superarlo es aceptarlo, va por buen camino nuestra protagonista)

-Pero que te piensas al decir eso permíteme recordarte que eres yo- dijo Kyoko molesta por el comentario- pero ya no recibió contestación- bien, será mejor que siga con lo mío.

Así se acerco a un centro comercial, en el cual decidió cambiarse para asumir su papel de Setsuka, al salir de dicho centro comercial, sintió que de repente alguien tomo su muñeca y la jalo hacia él.

Al ver que se trataba de Reino se petrifico, pero de inmediato reacciono tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención ya que aun había demasiada gente alrededor, debido a que aun era temprano. Cosa que no consiguió, ya que Reino casi la llevo a rastras a un callejón y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra, se introdujeron a un edificio de apartamentos. Al entrar se encontraron a un portero, Kyoko pensó en pedirle ayuda, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que Reino le dio un fajo de billetes de alta denominación, mientras el señor solo respondió con un todo está listo, nadie lo molestara. Y comenzó a maldecir interiormente a esa persona, pensó que gracias a tipos como él, el mundo era cada día un lugar menos seguro para las mujeres. Al mismo tiempo su angustia crecía ya que parecía que esta vez nada se interpondría entre ella y Reino, y tal vez llegaría a cumplir su cometido.

Mientras momentos antes en el hotel, Ren ya se estaba preocupando un poco por la tardanza de Kyoko, por lo cual decidió ir a buscarla, claro caracterizado de Cain, para moverse con más libertad por las calles y no ser descubierto en el hotel.

Así que fue buscándola por las calles, cuando de pronto voltio a la acera del frente y solamente vio como Setsuka era arrastrada prácticamente por Reino y se metían en un edificio de apartamentos, convencido de que nada bueno podría venir de Reino, rápidamente se apresuro a cruzar la calle, cosa que se le complico ya que el semáforo cambio a verde en ese preciso instante y debido a que mucha gente estaba de camino de regreso a su casa la gran cantidad de coches le impidió proseguir con su camino, (esto también cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia), así que tuvo que esperar el cambio del semáforo, lo que le pareció tardaba años, y empezó a temer de lo que Reino pudiera ser capaz de hacerle a Kyoko.

Mientras en el interior del edificio, llegaron a un apartamento en el tercer piso algo tétrico y oscuro pensó Kyoko.

-Bienvenida a mi guarida- Dijo Reino algo complacido viendo algo de miedo en la mirada de Kyoko.

-¿Qué quieres Beagle?- Intento sonar lo más segura posible, ya que no quería que viera que de cierta forma tenía miedo de que la experiencia pasada se repitiera, pero ahora no contaba con alguien cercano que fuera a ayudarla, (al menos eso creía, ya que no había visto a Ren).

- No te preocupes, pasaremos de un muy buen rato juntos, tal vez te guste tanto que al final pedirás por propia voluntad quedarte conmigo.

- Cada vez estoy más segura de que estas enfermo.

- Pero al final terminaras amando esa parte de mí.-

Y así empezó un forcejeo entre ambos, donde por obvias razones Reino tenía una clara ventaja, llegando a acorralar a Kyoko contra una pared, cosa que hizo que sus temores crecieran llegando casi al borde de la histeria, pero no debía de mostrarle tales emociones a su atacante o sin lugar a dudas estaría perdida en más de un sentido.

Mientras Ren había ingresado al edificio y amenazando al portero con matarlo a golpes si no decía en que apartamento había ingresado Reino, así que el pobre hombre temiendo por su vida se apresuro a indicarle el apartamento.

Así al llegar al piso grito el nombre de Kyoko con todo el poder de su voz para que así ella supiera que él estaba ahí para salvarla y no se preocupara, Kyoko, al escuchar su voz, de inmediato le grito para que supiera el lugar exacto donde se encontraba, mientras que en su mirada hubo un cambio a la típica mirada de una mujer enamorada que es salvada por su príncipe azul del peligro, esto no paso desapercibido para Reino que en ese instante la soltó de su agarre, preparándose para lo que se le venía, ya que estaba seguro Ren no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y en ese instante la puerta casi salió volando debido a que Ren la había pateado, ya que estaba asegurada, primero se aseguro de que Kyoko estuviera bien dándole un vistazo rápido y al ver que aparentemente no tenía nada, de inmediato se fue contra Reino, y así empezaron a pelearse por todo el piso del departamento, chocando con los muebles y quebrando los objetos que estaban a su alrededor, mientras Kyoko les pedía que se separaran, al ver que no le prestaban el menor caso, les aventó un jarrón, que por poco los deja sin cabeza a ambos, que salieron de su enfrascada pelea al escuchar el jarrón romperse muy cerca de sus cabezas y escuchar un alto por parte de Kyoko, que estaba ya demasiado asuatada cuando por fin se separaron Ren tenía solo varios golpes, mientras que Reino estaba lleno de golpes en todo el cuerpo, al parecer tenia fracturadas varias costillas y un ojo que dentro de un rato no podría abrir por la hinchazón, además de una herida abierta en el labio.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a Kyoko si quieres conservarte con vida.

- solo estábamos jugando. No te preocupes, ya perdí el interés en ella, ya que ahora no es más que una ordinaria mujer enamorada.

Ren al escuchar esta contestación quiso terminar de rematarlo, pero la mano de Kyoko jalando su gabardina lo detuvo.

- Pero escucha Kyoko, tarde o temprano él te hará daño, y esa aura asesina y con deseos de venganza que tanto amo volverá, y estaré esperándola con impaciencia.- y sin decir más se apresuro a abandonar el lugar.

Ren estaba un poco desubicado por lo que Reino había mencionado, pero tenían que salir de ahí rápidamente por que seguramente ya no tardaba en llegar seguridad por el alboroto que habían armado.

Camino al hotel Kyoko no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, lo único que hacía era tomarla mano de Ren con más fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento pudieran llegar y apartarla de su lado.

Al llegar al hotel pidieron el botiquín, que rápidamente subieron a su habitación, así Kyoko se sentó en la cama a un lado de él y se apresuro a curar sus heridas, que aunque no eran graves ni muchas, si iban a dejar ligero moretones en su bello rostro.

-Gracias.- que aunque fue pronunciado como un leve susurro que Ren alcanzo a escucharla perfectamente.

- Kyoko, ¿te encuentras perfectamente bien?, ¿no te hizo nada?

Kyoko solo contesto negativamente con la cabeza. Ren la tomo de la barbilla para obligarla a levantar la mirada, solo vio como se comenzaban a formarse las lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos, esta imagen ciertamente le partía el alma en dos, por lo cual se apresuro a abrazarla para darle consuelo, de inmediato Kyoko comenzó a llorar.

-Tenía mucho miedo, realmente estaba asustada y no pude hacer nada. – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que un nudo se había formado en su garganta debido a la impotencia, ya que ella se había propuesto no ser víctima de nuevo, y con estos pensamientos adueñándose de su mente seguía llorando.

- No te preocupes ya paso todo, mientras yo esté contigo nada te pasara, antes tendrían que matarme.-….- Solo permíteme quedarme a tu lado.- sonando esto casi como una súplica.

Moría por preguntarle por la otra parte de su conversación, donde Reino menciono que ella estaba enamorada pero viendo el estado en el que se encontraba no quería mortificarla más por el momento eso era irrelevante, además tenía miedo de que le respondiera que de quien se había enamorado no era él.

Ren solo la abrazaba más fuerte, así pasaron cerca de media hora, Kyoko ya había dejado de llorar pero aun seguía abrazada de Ren, sentía que ese era el lugar más seguro en todo el planeta. Hasta que sin darse cuenta fue vencida lentamente por el sueño, quedándose profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Ren, arrullada por los latidos de su corazón y con él suave aroma de su perfume inundando sus pensamientos, Ren lentamente la coloco en la cama como si fuera de cristal y en cualquier momento pudiera llegar a quebrarse, se quedo contemplando una vez más su delicado rostro, al ver los restos de las lágrimas en sus ojos, sintió una punzada que le atravesaba el corazón, lo último que quería ver de nuevo era esa imagen, y se juro que mientras estuviera en sus manos eso no sucedería y con ese pensamiento en mente no pudo resistirse al darle un inocente beso en los labios, así la abrazo una vez más quedándose dormido envuelto en su delicado aroma, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de piel que en esos momentos era capaz de tocar, deseando que en un futuro próximo pudiera ser toda y al sentir su respiración tan cerca de su pecho, pensó que por el momento disfrutaría del acercamiento, aunque no le gusto para nada las circunstancias que lo llevaron a esa situación, pero ya arreglaría los asuntos pendientes con Reino.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko se levanto primero, y se quedo muda al ver en la posición en la que se encontraba, estaba durmiendo al lado de Ren y no solo eso sino que la tenía abrazada, de golpe le llegaron todas las imágenes de lo que sucedió el día anterior y aunque esto le causo un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzó a ver la forma de zafarse de los brazos de Ren, esto claro sin despertarlo ya que pensó que le había causado suficientes problemas ayer.

-No seas tonta deberías hacerte la dormida y disfrutar un rato más de esta situación.- Si, hay estaba esa vocecita con la que había discutido ayer.

-No digas tonterías este no es momento para eso.

-Bueno, como quieras, después no te arrepientas por no aprovechar estos momentos.- con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se sacudió esos pensamientos.

Así que intento una vez más escapar de tan maravillosa prisión que eran sus brazos (con esa prisión yo quiero que me den cadena perpetua). Pero sus movimientos despertaron a Ren que de inmediato puso esa sonrisa encantadora, con el resultado de exorcizar algunos diablitos que para su desgracia no encontraron un escondite a tiempo.

-Buenos días Mogami-san. ¿Dormiste bien?

Un débil si fue lo único que pudo contestar ya que se sentía ciertamente avergonzada y sentía como sus mejillas poco a poco se tornaban más calientes debido a la enorme cantidad de sangre que se estaba acumulando en ellas. Ren solo dio una leve sonrisa encantado con la escena. No quería separarse de ella, pero debía ir a hablar con Lory para que le ayudara a darle un escarmiento adecuado a Reino, ya que pensó que en caso necesario sería adecuado contar con su ayuda para proteger a Kyoko, en caso que cualquier clase de información se infiltraba hacia los medios de comunicación, que solo Kami-sama sabe cómo es que se enteran de todo con gran cantidad de detalles, ya que los tres eran figuras públicas, a Ren no podría llegar a afectarle y sabía cómo defenderse de los comentarios, a Reino no le importaba lo que los medio pensaran de él, pero Kyoko al ser una principiante y que como apenas empezaba su carrera era el blanco más fácil para la prensa, esto podría afectarla seriamente tanto a nivel personal como a nivel profesional, por lo cual Ren estaba decidido a protegerla, incluso si eso significaba dejar el mundo del espectáculo para siempre, ya que nada de eso le importaba si esto llegaba a lastimar lo que el más amaba en este mundo.

Así que partió rumbo a las oficinas de LME, claro caracterizado como Cain, y debido a que Kyoko tenía que ir hacia la escuela, él la quiso acompañar pero ella le suplico que no lo hiciera ya que le dijo que ella debía empezar a enfrentar ese temor, de lo contrario terminaría temiendo salir sola por miedo a encontrarse con Reino y no permitiría que él controlara su vida de esa manera, eso le alegraba, y le daba tiempo más que suficiente para arreglar ese asunto de una vez por todas. Claro le recordó que fuera con Moko-san para recoger su celular y así poder estar en comunicación.

Al llegar a LME se apresuro a llegar a las oficinas de Lory cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una sorpresa, no sabía si molestarse con la visita o con Lory, por permitirle estar ahí, auqneu aun no debía de estar enterado de nada.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno llego el momento de los agradecimientos:

**Lady:** me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por el comentario de lo corto de los capítulos, pero en el foro en que los publico son demasiado largos y como que eso de repente cansa, aunque a veces te parece demasiado poco y quieres más, espero poder alargar un poco más los capítulos, ya que recientemente tengo muchas ideas rondando mi cabeza y necesito expresarlas. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Kikinight00:** Gracias me alegra que les agrade la idea, yo también espero seguir escribiendo, y como se acercan las vacaciones (que felicidad) voy a entrar de lleno en la historia. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Sakuraliz23:** gracias por tu apoyo amiga, sabes que eres una de las que me inspiro, mi musa chan agradece el ánimo, también te deseo que sigas con tu fic, sabes que me encanta, aunque yo creo que aun no estoy preparada para escribir lemon, no sé si más adelante intentare escribir algo en esta historia aunque sea corto, aunque claro jamás las superara a ti y a scorpion25akuma, las admiro tanto (estrellitas en los ojos). Bueno nos vemos, te mando muchos abrazos. Cuídate.

**Mari3304:** Todos me dicen que les gusta la idea de la hija y el nombre (queda más que perfecto), aunque yo en un principio quería a un niño, igualito a Ren pero no sé cómo termino siendo una niña, creo que quería que fuera celosa con su padre y lo protegiera de resbalosas jajaja, se agradece el comentario y el apoyo, espero no decepcionarlos.


	4. Los hermanos Hell

**Hola a todos, bueno mi musa me volvió a cambiar el guión, y pues este capítulo salió por que quería introducir un poco de la convivencia entre los hermanos Hell, pero después de este capítulo creo que las cosas irán un poco más rápido, claro deteniéndome en partes fundamentales de la historia. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para un sano entretenimiento.**

**Cap. 4. Los hermanos Hell.**

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina no se espero que él estuviera ahí, quería írsele encima y terminar de molerle a golpes el rostro por haber hecho llorar a su amada Kyoko, pero de inmediato el sirviente de Lory, anticipándose a sus acciones, lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo, y obligándolo a sentarse en el sillón frente a él, Lory decidió dejarlos para que hablaran, claro dejando a su sirviente para que Ren no terminara matándolo.

Una vez fuera Reino empezó a hablar.

-Creo que se a que vienes, ¿quieres darme una lección por lo ocurrido ayer?

Ren solo lo miraba enfurecido, con una cara que hasta el más valiente huiría despavorido temiendo por su vida. O mínimo se inclinaría pidiendo perdón y clemencia, aunque no hubiera hecho nada.

- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, como te dije ayer Kyoko ya dejo de importarme, ahora ya es otra mujer enamorada, a mí lo que me gustaba de ella era esa ira y deseo incontrolable de venganza hacia Fuwa Sho, quería que esos sentimientos me los dirigiera a mí, y de no haber sido interrumpido por ti hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por obtenerlo, aunque lo mío no es ciertamente las relaciones físicas así que violarla era mi último recurso.-

Hubo un gran silencio, mientras Reino sumido en sus pensamientos recordó brevemente las razones que influyeron en su vida para qué llegara a ser de esa forma.

En la vida de Reino no le había faltado nada materialmente hablando, pero la ausencia de sus padres debido a su trabajo e innumerables compromisos sociales, la lejanía de su progenitor, especialmente después de la muerte de su madre, debido a la cual se hundió en una gran depresión que finalmente lo orillo al suicidio, todas estas experiencias lo habían hecho desconfiado ya que la mayoría de las personas que estaban a su alrededor lo veían como un medio para acercarse a su padre o a su inmensa fortuna, los únicos sentimientos sinceros que conocía hacia su persona eran los de odio y menosprecio, sentimientos que observo fuertemente en Kyoko, pero que eran dirigidos a Fuwa, pero él los quería para sí, solo conoció la amistad, claro una amistad algo perturbadora, pero sabía que los miembros de su banda eran los únicos con los que contaba incondicionalmente y que estaban con él por el simple hecho de ser él, nada tenía que ver su fortuna, influencias o cosas por el estilo.

Al ver que Ren no se atrevía a romper el silencio decidió romperlo él.

- Pero al parecer mi pequeña caperucita no pudo evitar caer ante la sonrisa majestuosa del cazador. Esos sentimiento que la hacían una mujer tan interesante ya han menguado, por lo cual ya no es de mi interés.

Ren solo escuchaba atónito ante tal confesión, de que era alguien bastante perturbado mentalmente no había duda, pero hablar tan sínicamente con respecto a lo que hubiera podido hacerle a Kyoko le estaba calentando la sangre y en cualquier momento iba a cometer homicidio, pero para fortuna de Reino el sirviente de Lory lo tenía bien sujeto, pero se tranquilizo ya que la última parte de que Kyoko estaba enamorada de él le cayó como balde de agua fría que sirvió para enfriarlo un poco, pero lo que le daba cierta tranquilidad es que le decía que ya no la molestaría, ya que había escuchado que Reino rara vez mentía, aunque algunas veces se pasaba de sínico.

- Pero te lo advierto, ya se lo advertí ayer a ella pero dudo que lo comprenda aun, conociendo tu naturaleza se que no tardaras en hacerle daño, aunque esas son malas noticias para ti, son excelentes para mi, ya que pronto ella recobrara esos deseos que la vuelven tan interesante, y entonces no me contendré y la obligare a venir conmigo y ni tu ni el príncipe de pacotilla podrán recuperarla.

Y sin decir nada más se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, aunque caminaba algo lento debido a que estaba adolorido por los golpes que recibió ayer.

-¿Y tu como sabes lo que Kyoko siente por mi?- la duda lo carcomía interiormente, así que sin pensarlo esas palabras salieron de su boca.

-Ayer cuando escucho tu voz vi en sus ojos ese molesto brillo que solo se observa en los ojos de una mujer enamorada, vi como en ese momento se perdía el temor que yo le provocaba. – se voltio y vio su cara de asombro- Te daré un consejo como ofrenda de paz por lo de ayer.

Ren se quedo viéndolo intrigado. ¿Qué consejo pudiera darle alguien como Reino?

Así que Reino prosiguió- Al parecer ella no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, lo que quiere decir que aun no han madurado del todo, así que mi consejo es que primero esperes a que maduren un poco más antes de realizar cualquier movimiento con ella.

Ren empezó a analizar esta valiosa información dada por la persona de quien menos la esperaba. (O díganme ¿Quién se lo esperaba?, verdad que los sorprendí.)

Al ver la seriedad en su rostro continuo hablando- Aunque sabes al final esto solo me beneficiara a mí, ya que mientras más enamorada este de ti, más fuerte será el dolor cuando le rompas el corazón.

Terminando de decir esto, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, que fue tal la fuerza que lo hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Agradezco la información.

-Pues vaya forma de agradecer.

-No confundas, este golpe es solo para descargar algo de coraje, ya que si no lo libero aunque sea un mínimo no te podría asegurar que salgas vivo del edificio. Y recuerda si quieres conservar tu cabeza unida a tu cuerpo, no se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo.-

Aunque creía en cierta forma en sus palabras no estaba demás advertirle a lo que se enfrentaría, a Reino se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y empezó a sudar frío recordando las imágenes que vio del pasado de Ren. Así Reino prosiguió su camino y salió de la oficina, y apurándose a abandonar el edificio, no fuera que Ren cambiara de opinión y quisiera seguir descargando su coraje.

Después de unos minutos Lory entro en la oficina.

-Y bien ¿quieres actuar en contra de él?, si así lo quieres yo te apoyare, solo toma en cuenta de que al tomar acciones, algo de información se puede filtrar a la prensa y causar un gran daño a la persona que más quieres proteger.

- Por el momento creo que lo dejaremos. Aunque no estoy para nada conforme.

- Así que la información que te ofreció resulto ser valiosa- Pregunto Lory, dejando oír en su voz cierta emoción y curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tanto te dijo?-

-me conto lo ocurrido ayer, debo admitir que me enfureció sobremanera su acción, especialmente con la principal miembro de mi amada sección, pero me dijo que solo que necesitaba hablar contigo (más bien el presidente pensó que tal vez esta información afectaría en algo la relación de estos dos lo que considero más entretenido que actuar contra Reino, ya saben quería ver que su historia de amor empezara), que si después de escuchar su información decidías tomar acciones contra él, no haría nada por defenderse, solo que también estuvieras consciente que esto podría perjudicar a Kyoko, no esperaba que llegaras tan rápido. Así que ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- con cara de niño curioso de ver que contiene su regalo, hasta tenia estrellitas en los ojos por la emoción.

-Por el momento es un secreto.- Volteándose a ver al sirviente de Lory, que levemente asintió con la cabeza, ya que sabía que si se lo pedía, de su boca no saldría ninguna palabra.

- Pero que aguafiestas eres. Y tú- volteando a ver a su fiel acompañante.- deberías tener presente de vez en cuando de quien es el que firma tus cheques.

- Bueno entonces me retiro creo que tengo mucha información que analizar y ver cuál será mi plan de ataque.

- Espero que todo resulte como lo planeas.

De inmediato volteo dejando ver una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Y así salió de las oficinas y se dirigió a las locaciones donde se grababa la película que estaba protagonizando como BJ.

Mientras en otro lugar de Tokio la gente que para su desgracia se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante huía despavorida, temiendo por su vida ya que un aura asesina se había desatado por todo el lugar, y el origen de tal aura era ni nada más ni menos que de Moko-san, que después de escuchar toda la historia ocurrida ayer después de que la dejo salir de su casa, lo único que quería era ir a buscar a Reino y despellejarlo vivo.

-Cálmate Moko-san, la gente ya está muy espantada.- dijo Kyoko con una ligera gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

-COMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME, ese miserable pudo haberte hecho algo.

- Pero no paso a más de un susto además por lo que dijo ya no me va a molestar, además si hago esto más grande terminare perjudicando a Tsuruga-san, ya bastantes problemas le he causado.- pese a lo vivido ayer ciertamente el pensar que Ren había dormido abrazándola le daba una paz en su corazón, la misma paz que sentía cuando veía a Corn.

- Como quieras- aunque aun estaba insatisfecha por no tomar venganza, pero sí de pura casualidad se lo encontraba, en infierno sería un lugar de ensueño una vez que terminara con él.

-Además creo que lo mejor será alejarme de Tsuruga-san por un tiempo. – esto lo dijo con una cara que pareciera que estaba en un funeral.

-¿y eso por qué?- pregunto Moko-san con una gran cara de sorpresa.

- Ya le he estado causando demasiados problemas, además….- se quedo callada y empezó a sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué sucede Kyoko?- pregunto llena de curiosidad, especialmente al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Kyoko.

Al ver que no respondía y desviaba más la mirada. Se empezó a desesperar.

-Bueno si no me quieres decir iré a decirle a Tsuruga-san que eres muy malagradecida y que piensas dejar este trabajo de Setsuka a medio camino. Entonces en serio que si lo decepcionaras y si no te vuelve a dirigir la palabra te lo tendrás bien merecido.

Sabía que no era muy correcto chantajearla con tal amenaza, pero se estaba desesperando por su silencio.

-Está bien, te lo diré.- empezó a titubear un poco antes de empezar a hablar- Pues empecé a meditar sobre lo que hablamos, además de ciertas cosas que dijo el beagle y creo que …. Q-que…. Yo …. Yo- comenzó a tartamudear ya que no sabía muy bien como decirlo, y no estaba del todo segura.

-Yo creo que me he enamorado de Tsuruga-san- al fin lo dijo pero su cara estaba completamente roja- además….. pienso que si sigo conviviendo con él, puedo llegar a enamorarme en serio y tengo miedo de que él me haga daño- hizo una pequeña pausa y después casi de inmediato prosiguió.

-Además porque alguien como él se fijaría en alguien tan poco hermosa como yo.- dejando salir un suspiro de resignación.

- Primero que nada eso es huir de la situación necesitas quedarte y aclarar lo que sientes, y sobretodo que es esa actitud ni siquiera sabes que es lo que él siente y ya tiraste la toalla, segundo tú de sobra sabes que Tsuruga-san no te haría ningún daño.

Al ver que se empezaba a deprimir por esa actitud derrotista prosiguió para darle algunos ánimos y un poco más de confianza en sí misma.

- Además quien te dijo que no puedes llegar a conquistarlo, siempre habrá mujeres más bonitas, más inteligentes, pero estoy segura que si de verdad lo intentas las aplastas como moscas, nadie dijo que no tendrías rivales, sabes de sobra que nada es fácil en esta vida, ya ves yo supere mi complejo de derrota con Erika-san, y si te lo propones tu puedes derrotar hasta la mujer más bella del universo y por mucho. Recuerda el dolor no se supera, si tu corazón se cierra, así que intenta darle una oportunidad a ese sentimiento por Tsuruga-san.

De repente sonó el celular de Moko-san indicándole que tenía un mensaje, que decía que la necesitaban en el trabajo de manera urgente.

Así se despidieron, y Kyoko empezó a analizar más afondo las palabras de su tan preciada primer amiga.

Mientras en un estudio de televisión donde pronto Ren tendría una entrevista, Yukito no sabía qué hacer primero, si ir a consolar a Kyoko o ir a interponer una denuncia contra Reino, esta última idea la abandono debido a los argumentos que Ren le había explicado, por una parte no quería perjudicarla, pero le reventaba el hígado que Reino se saliera con la suya tan tranquilamente.

Por obvias razones Ren se guardo todo lo ocurrido después de que le curara las heridas, pero el sexto sentido de Yukito, bueno eso y desde que en la mañana pese a los acontecimientos Ren irradiaba un aura particularmente feliz, cosa que analizándola no tendría razón de ser, o ¿Quién esta de tan buen humor después de enterarse de que algún bastardo quiso atacar a la mujer que amas?, así que dedujo que había ocurrido algo y bastante interesante. Pero no quiso decir nada ya que su sentido de supervivencia le decía si hacia enojar a Ren aunque fuera solo un poco tal vez descargaría su ira reprimida con él, y aun se consideraba muy joven para ir ver a Kami-sama en persona.

Más tarde ya caracterizados como Cain y Setsuka, llegaron a los foros donde estaban grabando, Ren le pregunto cómo le había ido con Kotonami, a lo que Kyoko al recordar la conversación se sonrojo levemente y solo le contesto diciendo que nada relevante. Y de inmediato una pequeña aura depresiva la rodeo, como era capaz de mentirle a él, pero eso era mejor a que se enterara y la rechazara.

Ren al notar el ambiente que se había creado decidió romperlo.

-Bien Setsu, ya que has sido una buena niña, tu oni-chan te dará un regalo.- Aunque lo hacía más bien para subirle un poco el ánimo ya que aun seguía deprimida debido a la impotencia que la había invadido al estar frente a Reino y también la consentía sin que se diera cuenta.

- En serio oni-chan y ¿de qué se trata?- contesto claramente emocionada.

- Te regalare lo que me pidas

-Pero oni-chan ya te dije que no es necesario de que gastes tu dinero en mí.

- Y yo te recuerdo que es mi dinero y puedo gastármelo como me dé la gana, así que piensa que es lo quieres.- contesto con un tono más serio que el habitual.

-Pero…. Pero…

Y de nuevo apareció esa cara, si la cara de perrito abandonado, pero Kyoko no se iba a dejar manipular de nuevo, así que Ren ahora cambio de cara a la carita de niño haciendo puchero (claro en su modo chibi).

Kyoko al ver esa carita queda totalmente desarmada, se veía tan mono haciéndola, que casi obedeció a su impulso de abrazarlo, pero no quería acercársele demasiado, al menos no por el momento.

-Está bien lo pensare.- contesto resignada, como podía ser tan débil cuando él ponía esa clase de expresiones, definitivamente estaba segura de que quería ver más expresiones de ese tipo. Este pensamiento origino que hiciera una ligera sonrisa de la cual Ren no se percato.

Mientras ellos continuaban hablando. En eso aparece el director y juntando a todo el equipo para darles un anuncio. Una vez todos reunidos prosiguió.

-Bueno les tengo que informar que hay algunos cambios en las locaciones, debido a que la persecución en carro no se podrá realizar debido a problemas con la locación que ya se había escogido, se modifico para que fuera filmada primero la escena de persecución en lanchas y por lo tanto es necesario que se vayan alistando las cosas para filmarlas a la brevedad ya que por lo imprevisto del asunto solo nos permitirán el uso del muelle y la bahía durante 2 días, así que iremos y grabaremos durante esos 2 días y ocuparemos 1 día más para las fotografías. Bien si ha quedado claro vayan a alistar todo lo necesario partiremos pasado mañana.

Ren le dijo a Kyoko que no era necesario que fuera a ese viaje, pero Kyoko le respondió que no lo dejaría, ya que conociéndolo seguiría con sus malos hábitos de alimentación. Además ella no iba a dejar el trabajo a medias, aparte ella nunca había ido al mar, debido a que desde pequeña se dedicaba a ayudar en el negocio de los padres de Shotaro, y ni pensar realizar un viaje así en compañía de su madre, así que realmente estaba emocionada.

Así el director les dio esa tarde libre a todos para ocupar el tiempo en alistar ropa, cámaras y demás equipo.

-Bueno esta es una buena oportunidad.

-¿Para que oni-chan?

- Para ir al centro comercial y ver qué vas a querer como regalo.-

-Pero oni-chan…

Y de repente alzo su mano y comenzó a pellizcarle ligeramente su mejilla.- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me contradigan, tú disfruta que tu oni-chan te quiera consentir.- y de inmediato soltó su mejilla.

Kyoko solo empezó a sobarse su mejilla, ya vería como cobrarse ese pellizco, cuando de repente, claro poseída por completo por la personalidad de Setsuka, se le ocurre una idea bastante divertida.

Una vez en centro comercial Kyoko se apresuro a poner su plan en marcha, y comenzó a buscar por todas las tiendas, hasta que llego a la que andaba buscando.

-Oni-chan ya sé que es lo que quiero.- dijo señalando una tienda de trajes de baño, ya que no tenía un traje de baño adecuado para su personaje. Y así aprovecharía el ir a la playa para molestar a su oni-chan. Ya que no era secreto para nadie que gran parte del equipo de camarógrafos y demás personal estaban atraídos por ella, aunque a los pocos valientes que se atrevían a acercársele rápidamente salían huyendo despavoridos por tan solo las miradas que les dirigía Cain, así que por qué no hacer que su hermano se preocupara un poco más por los tipos que se le acercaran, de todas maneras Setsu tenía un complejo por su hermano y le gustaba tener toda su atención para ella sola. Aunque por su lado a pesar de la oscura personalidad de Cain gran parte de las maquilladoras y de vestuario también había intentado acercársele aunque de inmediato les cortaba las ilusiones.

Ahora Ren al ver sus intenciones se había arrepentido de haberle dicho que le compraría lo que quisiera, al parecer las bromas de Kami-sama seguían. Y así tomo del brazo a Ren y lo llevo prácticamente a rastras dentro de la tienda.

Una vez dentro Setsu comenzó a ver los diferente modelos, descarto automáticamente los que eran traje completo, ya que como era Setsu de seguro preferiría los de 2 piezas, al ver Ren esto se comenzó a preocupar de si sería capaz de controlarse, le había costado un enorme trabajo mantener autocontrol ante una minifalda y un escote, como mantendría su autocontrol frente a solo dos diminutas piezas de tela cubriendo lo que el más deseaba, mientras Setsu seguía buscando, muchos que le gustaron los descarto de inmediato porque eran de colores demasiado festivos para la personalidad oscura de Setsuka.

Hasta que después de 1 hora no se decidía entre 3 modelos, el primero era negro, aunque demasiado pequeño y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, que al verlo Ren de inmediato se lo quito, si solo él fuera el único en verla se lo hubiera dejado pero de ninguna manera permitiría que otros hombres vieran a la futura madre de sus hijos vistiendo eso, al momento Setsu hizo un puchero.

-No me hagas esa cara señorita.

-Pero ese me gustaba.

-Pues olvídalo, solo sobre mi cadáver lo usaras.

-Que oni- chan tan dictador.- dijo con cara de puchero en versión chibi.

Y de inmediato Cain le volvió a pellizcar la mejilla.- ¿A quién le llamas dictador?, todavía que te planeo hacer un regalo.

-AUU, de acuerdo- y de inmediato la soltó – entonces oni-chan te modelare los otros dos y así tu elegirás.

Y sin darle tiempo siquiera de razonar al pobre de Ren en lo que se había metido se fue hacia los probadores.

Una vez dentro de los probadores, a Kyoko la estaba abandonando el espíritu de Setsuka y estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Pero me he vuelto loca, como se me ocurrió tal idea, modelar los trajes de baño frente a Tsuruga-san ¿cómo le hare para salir de esto?. -Aunque sabiendo que Ren muchas veces tenía trabajos de modelaje de seguro tendría a mujeres más hermosas que ella a su alrededor con cuerpazos, así que tal vez a él le da igual si ella, una chiquilla de 17 años, modelara para él, pero recordando las palabras de Moko-san se armo de valor y comenzó a cambiarse, nada perdía intentándolo.

Mientras afuera de los probadores Ren se hundía en la desesperación no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a controlarse, definitivamente regresando al hotel tomaría una ducha de agua helada, aunque pensaba que no sería suficiente, pero estaba realmente emocionado.

Mientras Kyoko volvió a adoptar la personalidad de Setsuka ya que de otra forma no le sería posible modelar los trajes de baño delante de Ren.

El primero en probarse era un bikini de color rojo, que contrastaba con su blanca piel, de inmediato salió para modelárselo a su oni-chan, que dé la impresión no podía ni siquiera pestañear. Y de nuevo regreso a los vestidores para probarse su otra opción. Para el pobre de Ren esto era tortura y de la más cruel.

Y de nuevo salió Setsuka con el siguiente modelo que era un bikini negro con flores de dolor rojo, que se le veía increíble, al pobre de Ren después de verla solo le faltaba babear, sentía que perdía su autocontrol, definitivamente necesitaría esa ducha.

Así después de cambiarse Setsuka se acerco a su oni-chan.

-¿Y bien, oni-chan, cual eliges?

- Puedes llevar los dos.- Fue todo lo que su pobre cerebro podía razonar ya que una gran parte de él estaba enfrascado en una fantasía en la cual estaban ellos 2 en una playa solitaria, y ese último traje salía volando.

Así se fueron rumbo a la caja para pagarlo, una vez fuera de la tienda siguieron caminando, mientras Cain fue a comprar un libro que le habían recomendado y ya que como Ren no podía ir seguido a las tiendas decidió aprovechar, Kyoko se entretuvo mirando el maquillaje y accesorios, cuando al ver una preciosa pulsera de oro, con pequeñas figuras colgantes de una bailarina, un corazón, una estrella, una luna y un sol, se enamoro de ella, se veían divino, aunque al ver el precio se deprimió, con su sueldo no le alcanzaría para comprarlo. Así que prosiguió viendo las demás tiendas sin percatarse que Ren la había visto, y ni tardo ni perezoso entro para comprar la pulsera, ya que mientras estuviera en sus manos su amada Kyoko obtendría todo lo que deseara, por mínimo que fuera, ya que él quería que ella siempre sonriera y más si él era el causante de ello. Así guardo la pequeña caja en su abrigo, después se las ingeniaría para dársela y que lo aceptara.

Así regresaron al hotel para alistar las maletas para ir al lugar.

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en marcha al lugar de las grabaciones. Así durante toda la mañana se prosiguió con las grabaciones, mientras durante ese tiempo Setsuka se la había pasado en la piscina del hotel jugando como niña chiquita, ya que quería disfrutar de esta ocasión ya que con su pobre sueldo quien sabe hasta cuándo volvería a un lugar así y más cuando volvería a tener la compañía de Ren.

Así por la tarde cuando Ren regreso de las grabaciones. Él y Setsuka se fueron rápidamente a comer.

- Oye oni-chan, después de comer, ¿podemos ir a caminar a la playa?- esto lo dijo en modo chibi.

-Aun no te aburres del mar.

- La verdad no he ido, porque quería ir contigo, oni-chan.

Al oír esto en el rostro de Ren se dibujo una gran sonrisa, que irradiaba toda la felicidad que esta simple frase le había provocado. A lo que Kyoko respondió con una dulce sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Así al terminar de comer fueron a caminar por la playa, debido a que era la primera vez que Kyoko veía el mar quería disfrutar de todo, aunque claro lo que más disfrutaba era la compañía, y ya que había decidido no mortificarse por el momento con todo el lio que tenía en la cabeza sobre qué era lo que realmente sentía por Ren, ya después aclararía eso, paso de una tarde inolvidable, mientras Ren disfrutaba igualmente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, deseando que el día no llegara a su fin, aunque claro manteniendo a distancia a los admiradores de Setsuka, que simplemente al verla con ese bikini rojo y un pareo amarrado a su cintura del mismo color, no pudieron resistirse a probar suerte. Pero que se creían al atreverse a si quiera mirar a SU Kyoko. Como 3 veces los habían abordado grupos de chicos, que intentaban separar a Setsuka de Cain, pero este rápidamente los espantaba, a Setsuka le causaba alegría ver cierto rastro de celos cuando los espantaba, ya que su plan estaba dando resultado ya que su oni-chan le prestaba su total atención, aunque subconscientemente estos eran los verdaderos deseos de Kyoko.

Así después de pasarse el día recogiendo conchitas y de ver una preciosa puesta de sol decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel ya que Ren debía levantarse temprano para continuar las grabaciones.

Al día siguiente, al igual que el anterior durante la mañana fueron las grabaciones y tenían la tarde libre lo que le dio una nueva oportunidad a Ren de repetir un maravilloso día.

Así se fueron de nuevo a caminar por la playa, ahora Kyoko llevaba puesto el bikini negro con flores rojas y al igual que con el anterior llevaba un pareo que hacia juego amarrado a su cintura, lo que provoco que la fantasía de Ren regresara a su mente, aunque por el momento no podía llevarla a cabo, pero ya habría tiempo, porque aunque todo estuviera en su contra, Kyoko sería su novia, su esposa, su amante y la futura madre de sus hijos, eso ya estaba decidido.

La voz de Kyoko lo saco de sus pensamientos -Oni-chan voy a comprar un helado ¿Quieres uno?.-

-Sí, gracias, si quieres te acompaño.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-No es necesario oni-chan, espera aquí ahora vuelvo.

Así se dirigió a un puesto de helados que se encontraba cerca, aunque se tardo un poco ya que había demasiadas personas.

Pero al regresar la escena que vio, hizo que sus demonios salieran en el acto. Un grupo de chicas rodeaba a Ren (que por cierto se veía bastante apetecible, llevaba una bermuda y una playera de tirantes que se ajustaba a su marcado pecho, ambos de color negro), pero lo que la enfureció más fue el ver que una se le colgó del cuello e intento besarlo, así que obedeciendo a un impulso que se apodero de ella rápidamente se le acerco y le tiro los dos helados encima, (ya sabemos de dónde salió Himeko, que puedo decir de tal palo tal astilla) al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, de inmediato echo a correr aunque no comprendía bien porque había salido huyendo, ni por que había comenzado a llorar, lo único que sabía es que al ver la escena sintió unos celos terribles, si celos y sentía un dolor en el pecho.

En plena carrera sintió que una mano le sostuvo el brazo, era Ren que había salido tras ella. Así se detuvo para verlo, pero no podía verlo a los ojos, sentía vergüenza por su comportamiento tan infantil.

-¿estás bien, Kyoko?

¿Bien?. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien, sus celos la habían dominado, ahora se daba cuenta que sus sentimiento en estos pocos días había crecido enormemente y que ahora por más que se alejara de Ren lo que sentía no tenía vuelta de hoja, y esto la aterraba, no quería sufrir de nuevo por culpa de amar a alguien, además él ya tenía a alguien, este pensamiento la termino de devastar haciendo que aumentaran las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Ren no sabía que era lo que había sucedido, pero al verla llorar así no quiso seguir cuestionándola, y simplemente la envolvió en un dulce y tierno abrazo, aunque no podía concentrarse mucho por la escasa cantidad de tela que la cubría, así estuvieron hasta que pararon las lágrimas de Kyoko, y sin decir nada regresaron al hotel, ya que mañana sería el ultimo día.

Al día siguiente Kyoko aun no asimilaba por completo todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, de todo lo que había descubierto acerca de sus sentimientos, pero dejo sus razonamientos de lado quería disfrutar de esta pequeña felicidad que se estaba presentando, aunque después llorara mares, quería disfrutar todo lo posible, mientras Ren no sabía cómo actuar, si la cuestionaba corría el peligro de que se cerrara y todo lo que había conseguido hasta entonces se iría a un precipicio, así que decidió actuar con suma delicadeza y al final del día las cosas habían vuelto a como días anteriores, disfrutaron de su ultima tarde juntos en aquel hermoso lugar, y eso lo calmaba, ya que entonces todo el progreso no se había estropeado, ya más adelante averiguaría que fue todo lo ocurrido.

**Continuara.**

Bueno a los agradecimientos:

Agradezco a todos los que incluyeron mi historia entre sus historias favoritas, me halagan, también los que la marcaron como Story Alert.

Me gustaría mucho que dejaran reviews, aunque sea solo para decirme que como escritora me muero de hambre y mejor siga en mi carrera, cualquier comentario o crítica se les agradece.

**Scorpion25Akuma:** perdón por tardar tanto en responder, pero con los exámenes en la cabeza estoy hecha un lio. Bueno referente a si Lory es el abuelo de Kyoko, esa posibilidad ya la había leído en otro fic, pero no me convence del todo, así que lo tome como que lo llama así nada más por cariño, y claro por qué el loco presidente se ha ganado ese cariño. Subiré otra historia alterna a esta, espero que también la leas y me des tu punto de vista, tanto las impresiones de Sakuraliz23 como las tuyas son muy importantes para mí.

Respecto a lo que te comentaba del lemon tengo planeado incluirlo y será acerca de su noche de bodas y de cómo conciben a Himeko, espero que me salgan bien o de perdido aceptables.

Y si ya vi el cap. 158, pobre hombre el que tumbo a Kyoko, espero que tenga arreglado su testamento, porque con la cara que puso Ren sin duda ira directo a visitar a Kami-sama. Que emoción ya espero el siguiente cap. ¿Qué hará Setsu?. Cada vez está más emocionante. Te mando abrazos y besos. Te cuidas.

**Sakuraliz23:** Hola amiga, aquí respondiendo reviews, bueno como ya tengo internet (saltando y bailando de felicidad), es horrible estar sin él, respecto al problema del spoiler, no te preocupes los voy a seguir subiendo al mismo tiempo en los dos sitios, para que ya no tengas ese problema, agradezco infinitamente tus reviews, también tratare de hacer más largos los capítulos.

Además me agrada tu manera de pensar yo también no solo hubiera observado a Ren también coincido contigo en que me le metería entre las sabanas. Aunque el castigo que recibió el Beagle no me dejo del todo satisfecha, pero tampoco me parecía mandarlo a prisión, me parece que en el fondo no es malo, es solo algo retorcido, pero ya veré que futuro darle.

Respecto a Himeko a muchos les gusto así que hice una historia alterna, que habla de su crianza, aunque va a tener pocos capítulos entre 5 o 7 mi musa aun no lo decide, por lo pronto ya publique el primero, que es acerca de los primeros días, espero te agrade, en este fic, volverá aparecer pero todavía falta un rato. Respecto al lemon ya tengo 2 posibles situaciones, no sé si habrá más una será la noche de bodas y la otra será cuando conciban a Himeko, aunque será algo ligero, mi musa trabaja en los detalles. Pide paciencia, es la primera vez que la pongo a trabajar, ya que es bastante desorganizada al momento de dar inspiración.

Bueno creo que sería todo por el momento, te mando muchos besos y abrazos, Cuídate.

**Cheza-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario te lo agradezco, me alegra que mi loca historia sea de tu agrado, y que le veas futuro. Tratare de publicar lo más rápido que pueda o tan rápido como la inspiración me llegue lo que ocurra primero.

Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, te mando saludos y abrazos. BYE.


	5. Perdón

Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora, pero la inspiración no me llegaba. Espero que este capítulo sea de su completo agrado, y ya saben dejen sus reviews.

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para un sano entretenimiento.**

**Perdón.**

Estaban de regreso en la ciudad, aun cuando Kyoko trato por todos los medios de mantenerse a cierta distancia prudente de Ren, debido a que cada conversación que tenían llevaba a que él quisiera saber el motivo que la impulso a decorar la cabeza de esa chica con el helado, y peor se sentía cuando le pedía una explicación de su huida y de su llanto, así que solo contestaba con evasivas o simplemente se hacia la que no escuchaba.

Porque ¿cómo podría explicarle que el sentimiento que se apodero de ella en esos momentos no eran otra cosa que celos?, ¿Cómo explicar que en esos momentos al ver el atrevimiento de esa fulana, le entraron uno enormes deseos de tomarla del cabello y barrer la playa con ella?, aunque estaba claro que debido a quien era de la persona que se había enamorado, en un futuro lo vería con otras por razones de trabajo, ya fueran modelos, o actrices, además de sus incontables fans que aumentaban día con día esos celos incontrolables empeorarían, y sobre todo cuando él se enamorara y decidiera tener una novia, ese día para Kyoko sería un día demasiado triste, y aunque le remordía tener un deseo tan negativo hacia la felicidad de él, la verdad es que no quería que tal día fatal llegara o por lo menos que se encontrara lo más lejano posible.

Así estaba la cabeza de Kyoko, con las ideas más revueltas entre celos, remordimientos y ganas de saber si tendría alguna esperanza ese amor que crecía en ella a una velocidad impresionante cada día, sin que ella pudera detener. Sho ni siquiera figuraba ya en su memoria, aunque cuando intentaba comparar los afectos veía una gran diferencia por un lado con Sho el cariño que le había tenido no se le comparaba al que sentía ahora, con Sho era más como si lo viera como un hermano, al cual quería cuidar y apoyar, pero termino siendo un mal agradecido. Mientras con Ren las sensaciones eran diferentes, lo veía como hombre, quería abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que en su interior estaba guardado y amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro. Tanto tenía que desahogarse, pero para su desgracia Moko-san estaba ocupada con su trabajo y Chiori-san no se encontraba en la ciudad, actuando en un video del beagle, así que debía meditar las cosas ella misma, aprovechando que había salido temprano de clases se fue a dar la vuelta en un parque, que para su fortuna no era muy concurrido, mientras más vueltas le daba al problema su preocupación crecía y empezaba a desesperarse, razón por la cual su pequeña voz interior regreso.

- Vaya hasta que por fin te diste cuenta de que lo quieres.

-Otra vez tú, ten piedad y deja de mortificarme.

-Yo no te mortifico, tu sola te martirizas, deberías confesarle tus sentimientos y asunto arreglado.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré, porque estoy segura de que me rechazaría y se alejaría de mí y no quiero eso.

-Pero si lo cabeza dura no se te quita. Si está claro que para él no le eres indiferente del todo, ármate de valor y arriesga el todo por el todo.

-Tú sigues siendo demasiado optimista, como alguien como él, que es el actor … -pero de inmediato su voz interior la interrumpió.

-Sí, sí no sigas que esa canción ya me la sé de memoria.

-Pues si ya lo sabes ¿por qué sigues con el dedo en el mismo renglón?

-Pues seguiré así hasta que te des cuenta y te decidas.

Dejo escapar un leve suspiro -¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Qué eres exactamente?, porque dudo que una persona cuerda este oyendo voces en su cabeza.

-Pues soy algo así como tu conciencia. Y como tal mi deber es aconsejarte.

-Pues vaya conciencia que me toco, que quiere que me confiese cuando hay un peligro inminente de que él se aleje si lo hago.

-Pero cuanta negatividad de tu parte, empiezo a sospechar que eres masoquista, por la forma en que te gusta sufrir, si ya te dije que para despejar tus dudas realices la prueba del beso y veas su reacción, tal vez te lleves una grata sorpresa.

-Ya te dije que no- dijo con un color carmín en sus mejillas- de ninguna manera puedo hacer eso.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes, una aquí dándote buenos consejos, y todo ¿para qué?, para que a la señorita le de miedo dar el siguiente paso, date cuenta ya estas completamente enamorada, ya no hay vuelta atrás, solo queda caminar hacia adelante, aunque no hayas sido afortunada anteriormente la historia no necesariamente se tiene que volver a repetir.

-Hablas igual que Moko-san.

-Pues si no quieres hacerme caso a mí por lo menos escucha a tu amiga, que tiene muchísima razón. Y mejor te dejo porque conociéndote seguirás con la negación y voy a querer ahorcarte, y cuando has visto que una conciencia quiera matar a la persona que aconseja. Sería algo así como suicidio. Mejor adiós.- De repente el silencio volvió a reinar en los pensamiento de Kyoko.

-Vaya hasta mi conciencia termina exasperándose conmigo, pero tal vez debería arriesgarme, creo que es preferible a seguir atormentándome eternamente, pero debo encontrar el mejor momento, tal vez después de que todo esto de los hermanos Hell termine, de otra forma sería demasiado incomodo verlo a diario.

Así se dirigía a buscar un lugar para caracterizarse de Setsu e ir al estudio de grabación.

Al llegar al estudio todo parecía transcurrir de manera cotidiana, Kyoko cada vez estaba más sorprendida de las habilidades de Ren para interpretar sus papeles, era tan real su actuación que todos los que lo veían, de no ser que sabían que se trataba de una película jurarían que la persona que tenían enfrente era un verdadero mafioso .

Mientras se rodaban las escenas varios de los nuevos admiradores de Setsuka, que se gano obviamente después de que la vieron en traje de baño pese a los intentos de Ren por impedir que la vieran, estos se acercaron, claro aprovechando que su hermano estaba ocupado con la filmación, de esa manera podrían pasar desapercibidos y su vida no correría peligro. Pero que equivocados estaban, ya que Ren a pesar de estar en medio de las escenas se estaba dando cuenta de los inútiles intentos de estos para llamar la atención de Setsu, desde ofrecerle bebidas hasta brindarle los mejores halagos de su repertorio, pero no conseguían llamar su atención ya que para esos momentos Kyoko no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera su querido oni-chan, se estaban dando cuenta que la pared parecía prestarles más atención que la chica. Así que algo desilusionados lentamente se fueron alejando, claro esperando una nueva oportunidad de acercársele para ver si contaban con mejor suerte. Al ver esto Ren pudo concentrarse en un 100% en su actuación, terminando todas las escenas en una sola toma, para poder ir a cenar con su hermanita y alejarla de esas moscas que le estaban comenzando a fastidiar.

Durante la cena tuvieron una plática ligera, Kyoko quería disfrutar de esos momentos, porque si la decisión que había tomado lo alejaba por lo menos quería tener recuerdos agradables.

Así pasó una semana más, la convivencia entre los dos era inmejorable, Ren disfrutaba ver a Kyoko tan feliz, sonriente y comportándose tan familiar con él, moría por abrazarla y decirle al oído cuanto la amaba, la necesitaba y la deseaba, ardía en deseos de hacerlo, pero su posible reacción era lo que lo frenaba, para él resultaba más que claro que no le era del todo indiferente, pero si solo eran ideas que se formaban alimentadas por sus esperanzas y aunque no lo quisiera admitir las palabras de Reino habían hecho que estas crecieran considerablemente, o solo se debía al respeto que sentía hacia él, tal vez lo veía como un refugio, o peor, nada más que un simple amigo al cual acudir casi su confidente. Él también tenía su propio lio en su cabeza, no sabía cómo acomodar estas ideas que comenzaban a robarle el sueño, empezó a pensar que tal vez necesitaba de un consejo o que simplemente lo escucharan, porque de seguir así terminaría volviéndose loco. Pero ¿a quién acudir?, Takarada, ni pensarlo armaría tremendo alboroto por todas las oficinas debido a su fascinación por el romance, al único amigo al que podía acudir en esos momentos era Yashiro, como él ya sabía gran parte de la historia y a pesar de todo sabía ser discreto podría ser él una gran fuente de alivio. Así que tomo su celular y marco el número.

Yashiro respondió casi después del primer timbre, debido a que era raro que Ren le llamara de improviso, más cuando casi no tenía trabajo agendado con él debido a las filmaciones de la película que consumían gran parte del día del actor.

-Hola Ren

-Hola Yashiro, perdón por llamar en tu tiempo libre.

-Descuida, no estaba haciendo nada importante de cualquier forma. ¿Sucedió algo?

-No ocurrió nada, solo necesito hablar con alguien, estoy confundido y necesito de un amigo.

Al escuchar esto a Yashiro comenzaron a salírsele las lagrimas de la emoción, por fin Ren admitía que lo veía como un amigo, y además quería hablar con él, eso realmente era un gran progreso, porque conociendo a Ren lo que siempre hacia cuando tenía problemas era guardarse todo eso para él e intentar resolverlo sin la ayuda de nadie.

-Claro que si, cuenta con mi apoyo.

-Gracias.

-Te espero en mi departamento.

Así terminaron la llamada. Ren se dirigía a donde Yashiro, aprovecharía que Kyoko estaba ocupada con algunos trabajos escolares y tuvo que salir a la biblioteca. Eso le daría un par de horas para desenmarañar un poco sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a su departamento, que por cierto era bastante sobrio, con tonalidades azules, impecablemente limpio, claro con pocos aparatos electrónicos, sabemos cuál es el destino de la tecnología si cae en manos de Yashiro, porque no solo explotaba celulares, déjenme informarles que también televisiones, aparatos de microondas, hornos eléctricos, planchas, licuadoras, etc. en un descuido e iniciaba un incendio por la explosiones.

Pasaron a la sala, Ren tomo asiento sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, no sabía cómo empezar a comunicar todas las ideas que giraban por su cabeza. Por lo tanto Yashiro abrió la conversación, comenzó por preguntar acerca de la convivencia que estaban teniendo como lo hermanos Hell, si había cambiado en algo, de ese punto partió Ren para iniciar su narración, explicando como Kyoko al parecer mostraba más interés en su persona, lo veía dormir casi todas las noches, del beso (más bien roce de labios) que se habían dado, las palabras de Reino, porque le había ocultado ciertos detalles de esa conversación y uno de ellos fueron las conclusiones que había sacado el beagle, el comportamiento de Kyoko en la playa (para más información leer capítulos previos), y todas las acciones que a su parecer alimentaban sus esperanzas pero no daban bases solidas para sustentarlas.

Yashiro escucho atentamente a cada detalle tratando de formarse una visión completa del panorama, debía analizar todos los puntos y dar su veredicto lo más imparcial posible, cosa difícil porque él era uno de los primeros que quería ver a esta parejita unida.

Al terminar de hablar Ren se sintió más ligero, como si le quitaran el mundo de sus hombros.

-Por lo que me dices su convivencia si ha cambiado, tal vez no tanto como tú quisieras pero un cambio es un cambio, tomando en cuenta que ella había perdido el sentimiento del amor, es justificable que el proceso demore un poco.

-Tú crees que mis esperanzas tienen fundamento.

-Sí, lo tienen, especialmente por la última parte.

-Su comportamiento en la playa.

-Si, según lo que cuentas ella reacciono así al ver que la otra señorita intento besarte, esa es una manifestación de celos, tal vez los expreso de manera inconsciente.

-Tal vez.

-De todas maneras, todo indica que vas por el camino correcto (Yashiro con pulgares arriba), ahora solo tienes que seguirlo y en menos de lo que pienses llegara directo a su corazón.

-Solo debería seguir entonces.

-Sí, no trates de forzar nada, podría resultas contraproducente y perder lo que has conseguido. Ten paciencia, Roma no se hizo en un día.

-Gracias, en serio con solo escucharme fuiste de gran ayuda, ahora debo irme, probablemente ella regreso al hotel.

-Claro.-

Ren estaba en la salida del departamento cuando iba a cerrar la puerta tras él, escucho a Yashiro decir- Si tienes nuevamente problemas, no dudes en acudir a mi.- giro un poco su cabeza y le contesto –Nuevamente gracias, eres un buen amigo.- termino de salir del departamento, dejando a un Yashiro, al borde de un ataque de felicidad por las palabras de su amigo y por el rumbo que estaba tomando la relación de su parejita número uno.

El día prosiguió sin mayores complicaciones.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Kyoko se despidió de Ren en el hotel y tuvo que asistir para grabar en un programa de variedades, en el cual tendría que encontrarse con el bastardo #1, cosa que aunque no fue del todo de su agrado ya no le irritaba tanto como antes que de solo oír su nombre sus diablitos salían a atacar a las personas de su alrededor.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, como les habían dado 2 horas y después continuarían, Sho aprovecho y técnicamente la secuestro, por su carga de trabajo y que no tenían más proyectos en común no había podido verla desde lo ocurrido en San Valentín, arrastrándola a un pasillo alejado de las miradas curiosas que pudieran filtrarse.

-El miércoles de la semana que entra te estaré esperando en mi apartamento (le entrega un papel donde había anotado la dirección), sé que es un día antes pero me temo que al siguiente día tendré que salir de la ciudad. Estaré esperando mi regalo.

-¿?- "de qué demonios me está hablando", pensaba Kyoko.

Sho al ver su cara de desconcierto prosiguió a aclarar.

-Pues debido a que yo fui el que te regale algo en el día de San Valentín, es justo que correspondas mi generoso gesto con algo en el día blanco.

A Kyoko solo se le veía la vena en su frente a punto de explotar. Mientras apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Pero que se piensa este tipo, con qué cara se atreve a venir y pedirme que le agradezca un regalo que ni pedí y de ninguna manera quería, cree que se merece una recompensa después de profanar mis labios, y más al hacerlo enfrente de Tsuruga-san, eso es no tener vergüenza.

-Vaya veo que aun recuerdas ese día, y de seguro desde entonces no has podido llegar a apartarme de tu mente, eso solo sirve para recordarte que yo soy la persona más importante en tu vida y no importa lo que suceda siempre será así.

Al oír este despliegue de arrogancia sus mini-Kyokos estaban ya listos para lanzar el primer ataque, pero prefirió refrenar un poco su ira y sacarlo de su obviamente gran error.

-JAJAJAJA pero que equivocado estas Shotaro, crees que por esa simpleza dejaría que tu fastidioso recuerdo perturbara mi mente. Debo admitir que me desconcentraste un poco por la invasión de tu asquerosa lengua en mi boca, ya que eso fue.- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara por hacer rabia al bastardo #1.

-Te equivocas fue un beso, y permíteme recordarte que fue tu primer beso, y por más que me quieras olvidarlo siempre me recordaras.

-Ya te dije que "eso" ni siquiera se puede considerar un beso, solo lo consideraría si me lo hubiera dado una persona que realmente me importe. Pero como me lo diste tú es una cosa insignificante.- replico Kyoko, sinceramente esta conversación ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas, y en cualquier momento dejaría que sus mini-Kyokos atacaran a Sho, poco le importaba si terminaban asfixiándolo.

- Cosa insignificante dijiste, no creo que lo sea, si así fuera no estarías tan irritada al recordarlo.

- Error, eso no es lo que me irrita, me molesta que te hubieras atrevido a hacerlo frente a Tsuruga-san, si por tu culpa él se hubiera decepcionado de mi, entonces ya estarías varios metros bajo tierra.

-¿Tsuruga-san?, y que demonios tiene que ver ese actorsucho de cuarta, su opinión no debería importarte.- respondió ya con un volumen de voz bastante alto.

-Claro que su opinión es muy importante, puedo decirte que es la más importante para mí en esta parte de mi vida. –contesto también con un tono bastante subido de voz.

-¿Y qué tiene de importante?, dime Kyoko ¿qué significa "ese" para ti?.

-LO AMO.- Rápidamente Kyoko coloco sus manos sobre su boca al darse cuenta de que había revelado abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Sho se quedo en silencio unos segundos asimilando lo que escucho, y de inmediato una ira incontenible se apoderó de él, apretó fuertemente sus puños, mientras su mandíbula se cerraba con tal presión que era audible su rechinar de dientes, como era posible que al que él consideraba su gran rival le haya arrebatado algo que era de su propiedad, y ella como se atrevía a traicionarlo de esa forma, como lo había podido cambiar por otro, debía hacerla pagar por herir de esa manera su orgullo. Y procedió a descargar algo de su coraje.

-En serio, como me dices que ya no sientes nada por mí, y dices que amas a "ese", aunque hayas bajado tanto tus expectativas en cuanto a prospectos de hombres crees que alguien se fijaría en una mujer tan insignificante, plana, aburrida y con tan poco atractivo, acéptalo Kyoko nadie que tuviera un poco de orgullo lo haría.

Kyoko oía esas palabras y se sorprendió de que ya no le causaba tanto daño como anteriormente, porque él ya no era tan importante como antes donde hubiera dado todo por él, ahora solo lo consideraba como lo que era, un amigo de la infancia, sabía que ahora estaba hablando su orgullo herido, actuaba como un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete, uno con el que ya no jugaba pero lo quería porque otro lo tenía. Y llego a la conclusión que ya no era adecuado seguir guardándole rencor por lo que le había hecho, era hora de dejar su venganza y seguir adelante, de lo contrario seguiría atascada en esa etapa de su vida, y para que retroceder si ya había recuperado lo que tanto le hacía falta, sus sentimientos de amor, quería seguir disfrutando todo sin llevar esa carga, comprendió que era el momento de darle paso al perdón, tal vez para Sho no significara nada, pero para ella era quitar esa pesada carga de su alma.

-Sho, te perdono.- con solo decir esas palabras se sintió más ligera.

-JAJAJA Me perdonas, pero qué demonios me tienes tú que perdonar a mí, es cierto te use, pero nunca te obligue realmente, eras libre de irte cuando quisieras y no lo hiciste por propia voluntad.

-Tienes razón el que me trataras como tu sirvienta fue mi culpa, por no ponerte limites y dar todo por ti incondicionalmente, por lo que te perdono es por abusar de mi amistad, cariño y amor que siempre te tuve, te perdono por dañar mi autoestima, por defraudar mi confianza, por ser un malagradecido y por arrebatarme la esperanza en el amor, te perdono sobretodo porque gracias a ti, ahora me he fijado en alguien millones de veces mejor que tú no estoy segura si llegare a algo con él pero lo intentare y si fracaso me volveré a levantar, gracias a ti también ahora tengo una carrera que me encanta y en la que puedo crecer, también gracias porque pude reinventarme y renacer. Solo por eso te perdono.

-Pero que cursilerías son esas, en serio ahora a la lista de tus defectos debemos agregar cursi.- Sho quería provocarla, volver a ser el centro de su vida, solo que Kyoko comprendió cual era su juego y no caería de nuevo en él. Al ver que ella no respondía a su agresión y no mostraba enojo, enfureció más y como siempre no supo cuando debía cerrar la boca.

-Y piensas que ese mediocre, bueno para nada y…- no termino de hablar cuando sintió como la mano de Kyoko fue a estamparse contra de mejilla. Se llevo la mano a la zona afectada, le dolía, Kyoko le pego tan fuerte que había una clara impresión de sus dedos en el rostro del joven.

-Eso es para que no te vuelvas a meter con Tsuruga-san.

-Me dirás que necesita quien lo defienda.

-Te equivocas, si él estuviera presente de seguro te pondría en tu lugar, pero aunque él no esté si alguien habla mal de él en mi presencia, no me contendré y hare que se arrepienta de sus palabras. Eso solo fue una advertencia, yo te recomendaría que cerraras la bocota que tienes y no tentaras a tu suerte.- sin decir más se alejo, de lo contrario podría caer ante las provocaciones de Sho y ya había decidido no volver a rebajarse. Sin darse cuenta que dos pares de ojos habían presenciado gran parte de la escena.

Al regresar a las grabaciones todos notaron la palma roja, dibujada en la mejilla de Sho, pero al ver el humor de perros que tenía nadie hizo el menor comentario, cubrieron la marca con maquillaje y continuaron las grabaciones.

Más tarde Kyoko tuvo que asistir a su empleo como Boo, al terminar se dispuso a irse pero por alguna extraña razón decidió pasar por el lugar donde siempre encontraba a Ren cuando tenía alguna dificultad y necesitaba hablar, y al llegar al lugar, fue una gran sorpresa que se llevo al encontrar a Ren muy pensativo, y de pronto empezó a sentirse culpable porque tal vez estaba pensando en los muchos problemas que últimamente le había estado causando, aun no habían resulto lo de su comportamiento en la playa, así que como iba como Boo pensó que así él podía sincerarse y ver si en verdad le estaba causando problemas tan graves como pensaba.

-Hola, tu de nuevo por aquí, ¿acaso tienes algún problema de nuevo?

-Hola, tal parece que cuando tengo problemas siempre tengo que encontrarme contigo.

-Oye, lo haces sonar como si tus problemas fueran mi culpa. (Aunque en realidad si lo eran).

-Perdón, no quise que sonara así, solo que recientemente han sucedido demasiadas cosas y me acabo de enterar de algo que no se si alegrarme, ya que debo empezar a pensar cómo actuar, ya que si me equivoco corro el riesgo de que ella crea que la trato diferente porque no siento lo mismo y huya o me rechace por inseguridad y eso no podría soportarlo.

-¿Entonces te enteraste que ella correspondía tus sentimientos?- preguntaba con un gran miedo ya que de cierta manera pensaba que esa otra se lo podía quitar, se lo quitarían ahora que se había sincerado con sus sentimientos.

- si me entere esta mañana (tatata tan, ¿cómo se habrá enterado?, ¿él lo habrá visto o alguien le fue con el chisme?) que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos, esta mañana lo declaro. Pero aun no la he escuchado decírmelo a la cara.

"Esta mañana", o sea que la leve esperanza que fuera yo se desvaneció (recuerden que no la había visto desde que se despidieron en el hotel y ella pensó que fue en ese transcurso que se encontró a la otra, es una despistada). Al escuchar eso sintió que lentamente se caí en un abismo, por una parte se desvanecía lentamente su rayo de luz al final del túnel, además si no era ella creía tener oportunidad mientras su amor no fuera correspondido, pero si era correspondido había decidido hacerse a un lado ya que quería que él fuera feliz aunque no fuera con ella, estaba en plena recuperación, no estaba preparada para darle todo el amor que Ren se merecía.

Tantas teorías le estaban dando vueltas por la cabeza y en todas veía la imagen de Ren abrazando a otra mujer, pero y que tal si se trataba de ella, aun tenía esa leve esperanza aunque según ella misma eso era más que imposible. El dolor en su pecho comenzó a ser insoportable. De pronto pensó en arriesgar el todo por el todo, y llevar a cabo la prueba que su conciencia le había propuesto. Aunque el sufrimiento tal vez sería más fuerte y profundo que con Sho.

**CONTINUARA.**

Bueno aclaro que se que el día blanco es donde los chicos le regalan a las chicas, pero recuerden que en San Valentín fue Sho el que le llevo flores y el creyó que merecía un regalo.

Prosigamos.

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia. También a las que me añadieron en sus favoritas y en las de alert, lamento la demora pero mi semana de exámenes se alargo un poco y para empeorar el asunto tal parece que mi usa tomo vacaciones porque no me llegaba la inspiración eso o solo le gusta distraerme cuando más trabajo tengo, cuando estaba en exámenes vieran como envía ideas bastante interesantes para el fic y cuando por fin estoy de vacaciones nomás no, otro problema fue que escribía el capítulo y lo borre como 3 veces porque no me convencía y prefiero retrasarme un poco a publicar algo con lo que no esté satisfecha.

Espero que me comprendan.

Espero sus reviews. Ojala no sean de los que digan que me van a linchar porque no les gusta mi historia.

Nuevamente gracias.

**Ania Beta: **Hola, me alegra tener nuevas lectoras, lamento muchísimo la demora, espero no haber abusado de tu paciencia, este capítulo contestara finalmente tu pregunta, créeme que estoy pensando seriamente que Moko-san se encuentre con Reino y lo deje como chancla vieja, pero no creo que ella sea su objetivo, de hecho estoy pensando en otra persona para él, tal vez más adelante los ponga y me gustaría saber tu opinión, nos vemos.

**yuki kaname chan:** Gracias por tu apoyo, espero no decepcionarte y que sigas tomándote estos minutos para leer mis ocurrencias. De nuevo gracias.

**Sony9:** Lamento la demora, pero al parecer mi imaginación no es tan buena, aunque ya tengo la historia totalmente formada en mi cabeza le faltan los detalles de las escenas y es donde me tardo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sakuraliz23:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo amiga y suerte con tus exámenes, lamento no ponerme en contacto por msn, pero tengo la costumbre de casi no conectarme solo para ver mi correo, sinceramente prefiero dormir o salir a algún sitio ya que en tiempo de escuela me veo muy limitada, respecto a la demora esa musa mía trabaja cuando le da la gana, me alegra que te guste mi fic, y no te apures yo también soy medio pervertida, y odio sobremanera el autocontrol de Ren, pero también es parte de su encanto, bueno yo admito que me encanta verlo sufrir por mantenerlo, jajaja que mala soy.

Respecto al tiempo esta así, al inicio del manga ella tiene 16 (a ver si no me equivoco), dentro de éste cumpleaños, y actualmente tiene 17, en este capítulo falta una semana para el día blanco, o sea que ya pasaron aproximadamente 3 meses, según mi historia se casa a los 18, solo estuvo de novia de Ren unos meses, más adelante veras porque y tiene a Himeko a los 20.

Sobre el manga en serio que supera mis expectativas, cuando crees que sabes cómo va la historia, te das cuenta de lo equivocada que estas. Ya me había planteado la posibilidad de que Kyoko entrara cuando Ren estuviera en la ducha, hasta ese momento es predecible, lo que me sorprendió fue la invitación de Ren a que entrara con él, casi me da un paro cardiaco, yo lo hubiera aceptado encantada, jajaja que pervertida verdad, y otra la reacción de Kyoko lamentándose por no haber visto nada y como no soltaba su cucharon, en serio amo este manga. Ya espero el próximo cap, ojala se vea el dichoso regalo.

Bueno amiga nos vemos, espero que te guste este cap.

**IsisLes5:** Gracias, en serio cada vez que dejan reviews me llenan de alegría y ganas de segur escribiendo, ojala este capítulo no te decepcione y continues dejándome tus comentarios. Nos vemos.


	6. Confesión

**Hola de nuevo a todos, vaya que mi musa se rehúsa a trabajar correctamente, pero espero que ya se aplique.**

**Además sumándole mi repentina obsesión por los fic de crepúsculo, bueno también las películas y los libros.**

**¡Oh Dios! adoro a Edward Cullen, y ni hablar de Jacob, pero sin olvidar a Emmett y a Jasper y a Carlisle aunque ya este algo mayor no hay que discriminar (yo babeando de solo acordarme de los personajes), bueno creo que ya salí del contexto (recobrando un poco la compostura), creo que ya se darán una idea de mis obsesiones. En fin, mientras no dañen gene creo que estoy bien.**

**Perdón si el capítulo les parece corto, pero aun así espero que no los decepcione.**

**Y….mmmmm….. creo que es todo, abajo hay algunas aclaraciones.**

**Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para un sano entretenimiento.**

**Confesión.**

Kyoko estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras Ren veía a un Boo demasiado tranquilo y no cacareando a su alrededor a como era en veces anteriores, además un aura de depresión total comenzó a formarse alrededor del gallo.

-Boo ¿sucede algo malo?- pensó que tal vez podría ser ahora él quien pudiera ayudarlo.

- Tsuruga Ren necesito pedirte un favor.

- Si, dime ¿cuál es?

-Podrías por favor cerrar los ojos un momento.

Pensó en preguntar pero su voz sonaba bastante seria así que decidió seguir las instrucciones de Boo. Respondiendo un de acuerdo.

Así al ver sus ojos cerrados, Kyoko respiro profundamente dudaba si seguir adelante, tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que su convivencia como los hermanos Hell terminara como era su plan original, pero sacudió su cabeza espantando esas ideas era momento de arriesgar el todo por el todo, si no resultaba ya vería como afrontar las consecuencias y se dispuso a quitarse el traje de Boo debido a que estorbaría, por suerte siempre llevaba una pantalonera y una blusa debajo del traje, así se despojo de todo el disfraz rápidamente.

Mientras Ren se moría de la curiosidad por saber la razón de dicho pedido, además se le figuraba que estaba tardando demasiado en hacer lo que sea que quisiera llevar a cabo. En ese mismo instante su cuerpo se tenso totalmente, por el contacto de otros labios con los suyos, por un momento se le fue la sangre a los pies al pensar que esos labios eran de Boo, ya que él creía que su amigo gallo era un hombre (que susto se llevo jajaja), de inmediato abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa pero más que nada grata al ver que se trataba de Kyoko. Intento reaccionar en ese instante pero estaba demasiado aturdido.

Kyoko se separo lentamente decepcionada por la falta de respuesta de Ren, pero al ver el semblante de shock que tenia, empezó a creer que había cometido el peor error de su vida y con la cara roja de la vergüenza por tal acción, dijo un lo siento y de inmediato salió corriendo, para evitar romper en llanto delante de Ren, el cual se quedo razonando todo, cosa que tardo solo unos segundos y con la velocidad de un rayo salió corriendo en la dirección por la cual había salido anteriormente Kyoko.

En los pensamientos de Ren:

"Ella era Boo (lo dedujo al ver el traje de gallo a un lado de donde se encontraban), todo este tiempo ella era la que me brindaba consejo y apoyo, pero ¿por qué no me dijo nada?, ¿es que acaso no confía en mí?, ¿y por qué ese beso?, ¿Cómo se supone debo interpretar todo esto?, ¿entonces ella todo este tiempo ha sido consiente de mis sentimientos por ella?", esas y mil preguntas eran las que se formulaba Ren en su cabeza mientras en su alocada carrera luchaba por alcanzar a Kyoko, como era posible que avanzara tan rápido. Pero debía alcanzarla y terminar con sus dudas, no le permitiría huir tan fácil.

Al fin la encontró, alargando un poco más sus pasos se encontró rápidamente a su espalda, ella al girar su cabeza para verlo tropieza con algunos cables que se encontraban en el suelo, cierra sus ojos preparándose para recibir el golpe pero en lugar de caer sobre el duro suelo cayó sobre algo más suave, Ren al momento de caer la abrazo y se giro y de esa manera se interpuso para así él recibir todo el daño de la caída, resultando con severo golpe en la cabeza del cual estaba saliendo demasiada sangre, Kyoko al ver la escalofriante escena intento llamarlo pero él no respondía cosa que la alarmo, quien de inmediato comenzó a pedir ayuda, de inmediato fue trasladado al hospital.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, en menos de un parpadeo llegaron al lugar Yashiro, Moko-san y Lory, se encontraron con Kyoko en la sala de espera hecha un mar de lágrimas y desesperación, todos querían consolarla pero nada más comenzaban a hablar ella volvía a romper en llanto culpándose por lo sucedido, alrededor de 20 minutos después salió el doctor que estaba a cargo de Ren, les informo que había sido un golpe bastante fuerte y tardaría en recuperar el conocimiento pero no corría peligro, tenía una cortada en el lado derecho de la cabeza que había requerido una pequeña suturar pero solo eso, pero debido a que no había despertado sugería dejarlo en el hospital para observarlo y por cualquier contrariedad que pudiera surgir. Todos asintieron, Lory pensó que lo mejor era dejar a Kyoko para que lo cuidara, además sabía de sobra que no la moverían del lugar a menos que fuera muerta.

Así todos pasaron a retirarse, no sin antes darle su apoyo a Kyoko, diciéndole que esto había sido un desafortunado accidente, que no debía culparse de esa manera, así la dejaron un poco más calmada, entrando a la habitación de Ren lo contemplo, con un semblante tan sereno que parecía que solo estaba durmiendo, y de nuevo empezó a recriminarse por haber actuado de esa manera , si no hubiera salido corriendo nada hubiera sucedido, si no se hubiera atrevido a besarlo nada de esto hubiera pasado, así con estos pensamientos rondando su cabeza empezó a volver a llorar.

-Lo siento Ren, todo lo hiciste por protegerme, no debiste hacerlo-. Inclino su cabeza ocultando su cara entre sus manos.

- Lo volvería hacer con mucho gusto con tal de que no te pase nada.- fue lo que alcanzo a responder Ren en un susurro, que si no fuera porque la tenía al lado no lo hubiera escuchado, claro todavía estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe.

Al escuchar la voz de Ren sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, y de inmediato se enderezo para así contemplar su mirada y asegurarse que no era una jugarreta de su mente.

Y al ver que no era ninguna broma, Ren había despertado y tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que podría derretir los polos con su calidez, que de inmediato se apresuro a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, no debí haber salido corriendo de esa manera.- decía al mismo tiempo que se aferraba más a su pecho.

- Tranquila ya estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Al recordar del estado convaleciente de Ren se apresuro a separarse de él, pero él no se lo permitió estrechándola más cerca de su cuerpo.

-Tsuruga-san, debes descansar, será mejor que te recuestes.- intento negociar la pobre chica, ya con un claro color carmesí en sus mejillas.

- No, me rehusó, sobre todo porque has vuelto a llamarme por mi apellido, siendo que hace unos momentos me llamaste por mi nombre.

- perdón por esa falta de respeto tan grande.

Entonces Ren pensó en aprovechar esta situación para llegar a la verdad de lo ocurrido.

- Te perdonare con una condición- Kyoko solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que estar de nuevo entre los brazos de Ren era una felicidad incomparable (además le costaba articular palabra teniéndolo tan cerca, y a quien no).- Bien, entonces explícame lo que ocurrió esta tarde y no vas a huir, ya que en estas condiciones no podre alcanzarte- lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

- E-eeeestá bien- respondió claramente con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Ren aflojo un poco su abrazo para darle la oportunidad de liberarse, sentándose en la silla a un lado de la cama, aunque se moría de pena por lo sucedido sabia que él debía saber la verdad.

- Bueno lo mejor será que empecemos por el principio. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eras Boo?

- bueno,…. Eso fue por que cuando acepte el trabajo tu me odiabas, y pensé que si te enterabas que este era mi trabajo te comenzarías a burlar, después me di cuenta de que a Boo le decías cosas que a nadie más le contabas y pensé que de esa forma te podría ayudar, en agradecimiento por todo lo que me has enseñado.- respondió con la mirada un poco baja.

Ren recordó como había sido su relación al principio, así que tenía que darle algo de razón.

- Entonces ¿sabes acerca de mis sentimientos?

- Si…..,y no te preocupes, estoy segura que ella será muy feliz contigo, ¿Quién no lo sería?

- Kyoko creo que estas mal entendiendo todo esto.

- Yo me apartare de ti, no creo que a tu nueva novia le guste que este a tu alrededor acaparando tu atención tanto tiempo.- lo dijo mostrando un ligero enojo en el tono de su voz.

Jajajajaja- Ren no pudo contener las carcajadas al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No te burles, no le vio la gracia por ningún lado, esto es un tema serio- respondió Kyoko haciendo un pequeño puchero como niña chiquita.

-Perdón, perdón, pero solo no puedo creer que de todas las mujeres en este planeta, me enamore de la más despistada. – Solo vio a Kyoko hacer una gran cara de duda.

Tomándola del brazo la acerco hacia él y haciendo su cara del emperador de la noche continuo hablando, colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella, empleando un tono en su voz tan sensual que Kyoko pensó que en cualquier momento se derretiría.

- En serio eres despistada, creo que tendré que demostrarte lo que siento por ti.- Ni siquiera permitió que pronunciara palabra cuando tomo sus labios, al principio fue un ligero beso, que de inmediato se transformo en uno más pasional, jugando ligeramente con sus labios, Kyoko coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ren para profundizar, hasta que debido a la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

A Kyoko solo se le veía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, solo le faltaba lanzar vapor de las orejas, Ren estaba como niño con su juguete favorito, y tenía planeado volver a poseer sus labios, pero se encontró con la mano de Kyoko tapando su boca.

- YO…yo,…- trataba de decir algo coherente pero por más que lo intentaba en su cerebro no se lograba llevar a cabo ninguna conexión decente entre sus neuronas. (Comprendan, reto a cualquiera a intentar pensar algo razonable en esos momentos)

Ren aparto la mano de su boca y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle- Solo tienes que decir si me quieres-

-Te amo Ren- al escuchar esta respuesta Ren creía que empezaría a flotar, se sentía en una nube, tenía miedo de que este fuera uno de sus tantos sueños, por lo cual volvió a intentar besarla, esta vez ella no se opuso, y al sentirla se dio cuenta de que era una maravillosa realidad, terminando el beso se quedo abrazándola, ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las otras cosas por ahora disfrutaría la situación, pensó que si debido a ese golpe en la cabeza pudo aclarar las cosas con gusto lo volvería a repetir, así pasaron las horas, ninguno quería romper el momento y decidieron que aclararían las cosas al día siguiente, y se dedicaron a disfrutar de su contacto y su cercanía, cuando casi al amanecer los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados como el día anterior y encontraron que esta posición era sin duda alguna la mejor para un sueño placentero.

En la mañana llego Yashiro muy temprano, al llegar a la entrada del hospital se encontró con Lory que venía conversando con Moko-san acerca de lo ocurrido y de los sentimientos que habían comenzado a notar Kyoko y de cómo podrían intervenir para así intentar juntarlos por fin, así los tres subieron hacia a habitación de Ren, el primero en entrar fue Yashiro seguido de Lory y detrás de ellos entro Moko-san, al ver la escena los dos hombres poco les falto para soltar el grito, sino fuera porque Moko-san capto la situación y de inmediato les tapo la boca a los dos y los saco a rastras de la habitación.

Una vez afuera tanto Yashiro y Lory en su modo chibi, empezaron a hacer berrinche porque no les habían permitido seguir contemplando la escena, Yashiro insistía en que debía inmortalizar tal escena con una foto y de inmediato se puso a buscar una cámara en su maletín, mientras Lory bailaba de felicidad por la tan rápida recuperación de Kyoko y estaba decidido a que esta vez ella no perdería sus tan preciados sentimientos y de una vez por todas curar a Ren de su pasado y se pudiera abrir un camino hacia su futuro. Al encontrar la cámara Yashiro se disponía a ingresar a la habitación, seguido de Lory que con solo chasquear los dedos a su espalda aparecieron 4 tipos todos cargados con cámaras fotográficas y equipo de estudio para así obtener el mejor ángulo de la escena (sigo preguntándome de dónde saca todo eso, algún día encontrare una explicación).

-De haber sabido que me encontraría con este momento tan memorable hubiera venido preparado con mi equipo de filmación, bueno tendré que conformarme con esto sobre todo ahora- decía Lory con una cara de puchero, al mismo tiempo que pateaba una piedrita en el suelo. (Se imaginan si hubiera venido preparado XD).

De inmediato Moko-san se paro frente a la puerta y comenzó a regañarlos por entrometerse en un momento tan importante e intimo para ellos, a ella sinceramente también le carcomía la curiosidad pero pensó en darle espacio a su amiga, pero dado que eran 6 contra 1 fue rápidamente removida de su puesto, 2 de los camarógrafos la cargaron, a pesar de que intento patalear, para hacerla a un lado, y al entrar de nuevo a la habitación comenzaron con su tarea de sacar las fotos, al sentir el flash de la cámara en la cara Ren se despertó y al ver a los intrusos dejo salir su personalidad terrorífica, lo que causo que los 6 hombres empezaran a temblar de miedo y salir técnicamente corriendo del hospital.

-Buenos días Tsuruga-san

-Buenos días Kotonami-san

-Perdón por la interrupción, pero me superaban en número, ¿Cómo estás?, aunque por lo visto no tengo porque preguntar, mejor imposible.

Ren voltio a ver a Kyoko que seguía dormida, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Cierto, mejor imposible.

-Bueno me retiro, intentare recuperar las fotos pero conociendo a estos dos no puedo prometer mucho- comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir dio media vuelta le advirtió- y una cosa más, ten en cuenta que la persona a tu lado es mi mejor amiga, si llegas a hacerle daño lo mejor será que huyas del país por tu integridad física. –esto lo dijo con un tono tan oscuro que un aura tétrica se apodero de la habitación al instante, pero tan rápido como vino se esfumo- Así que mejor hazla feliz, se lo merece.- lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera, deseándoles la felicidad a ambos.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias, por ser tan buena amiga de ella.

Moko-san solo se despidió haciendo un ademan con la mano, bastante feliz ya que estaba segura que Ren haría todo lo posible por lograr la sonrisa de su amiga todos los días. Ahora debía ir a torturar a dos personas y conseguir unas fotos.

Mientras en la habitación Ren contemplaba a Su Kyoko, nunca pensó que podría considerarla suya, pero en esos momentos esa era ya una maravillosa realidad, y por nada del mundo permitiría que cambiara.

Al cabo de media hora de estarla contemplando, observo como Kyoko se removía ligeramente en su lugar y comenzaba a despertarse. Al terminar ella de abrir los ojos, él la saludo con un buenos días y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Kyoko al principio estaba algo confundida, pero al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior toda su sangre migro a su cara dándole un rojo intenso y de inmediato oculto su rostro en el pecho de Ren debido a la vergüenza que en ese momento la invadía y solo alcanzo a murmurar un buenos días. Él en cambio estaba de lo más divertido, adoraba esa timidez.

-Kyoko, debemos hablar, aun tenemos algunos puntos pendientes por resolver.

-Está bien- dijo separando lentamente su cara de su pecho e incorporándose y tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Una vez en su lugar le pregunto cómo se sentía de su herida.

-Ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor- respondió sentándose en la cama y quedando frente a frente con Kyoko.- Ahora hay que aclarar las cosas y deberás responder con la verdad. -Kyoko afirmo con la cabeza -Primeramente desde hace cuanto te diste cuenta de que me amas.- Ren necesitaba saberlo, aunque para él eso no le quitaba la felicidad de que ella ya se lo hubiera dicho.

"Demonios, tenía que empezar con esa pregunta" pensaba Kyoko, pero también sabía perfectamente ya era hora de ser sincera- Exactamente no sé cuando, al principio era admiración o eso creía, después se fue profundizando, creo que lo comencé a notar a partir del día de San Valentín, y el sentimiento comenzó a crecer conforme teníamos convivencia como los hermanos Hell y pienso que fue ayer cuando por fin termine de aceptar mis sentimientos y pude externarlos- dijo recordando que se lo grito en la cara a Sho.

-¿Fue a Sho a quien se lo dijiste?- lo hacía feliz que ella ya lo hubiera aceptado pero le disgustaba que el primero en oír esos sentimientos fuera precisamente él y más al enterarse de la manera en como él se había expresado.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?- sonó bastante sorprendida.

-Yashiro y Sawara-san escucharon su pequeña conversación.

Lo que paso:

Yashiro fue a la televisora a recoger posibles propuestas para Ren, al llegar se encontró con Sawara-san que había asistido con varios de los nuevos talentos para ofrecerles papeles de extras en algunos de los programas que se estaban filmando, al terminar sus pendientes decidieron irse juntos ya que regresarían a las oficinas de LME, cuando por uno de los pasillos escucharon voces conocidas, al reconocerlas se encontraron en un dilema, de si seguir por su camino o quedarse y enterarse de que venía todo esta conversación donde claramente Sho comenzaba a subir su tono y pues ya sabrán la elección que tomaron. (Vaya par de chismosos).

Yashiro al escuchar toda la sarta de tonterías que Sho estaba diciendo de su amiga, quería írsele encima por su atrevimiento, pero fue contenido por Sawara-san, que prácticamente lo estaba jalando de las ropas, y se enfrascaron en un tira y afloja, hasta que escucharon lo que grito Kyoko confesando sus sentimientos, Yashiro estaba dando brinquitos por todos lados de la felicidad, y mientras Sawara-san estaba impresionado y con la boca tan abierta que su mandíbula casi tocaba el piso. Y de nuevo fueron sacados de su burbuja al escuchar el sonido de la mano de Kyoko estampándose contra el rostro de Sho, y escucharon como Kyoko defendía la reputación de Ren.

Al ver que terminaba la conversación salieron inmediatamente, Sawara-san en estado de shock, ya que pensaba que Kyoko estaba interesada en Sho y Yashiro orgullosísimo de su amiga, al llegar a las oficinas de LME, ni tardo ni perezoso se comunico con Ren para darle hasta el más mínimo detalle de tan interesante platica. Ahora si de vuelta en donde estábamos.

Kyoko al darse cuenta de que su confesión fue escuchada por demasiadas personas y encima de eso conocidas le comenzó a subir un tono rojo por todo el cuerpo tipo termómetro y al borde de un ataque de histeria. Ren intento cambiar de tema para que la pobre chica se relajara un poco.

-Aun no me explicas tu extraño comportamiento durante las grabaciones en la playa.- Gran error al elegir ese tema, ahora Kyoko aventaba humo de sus oídos. Pero se armo de valor, respiro profundo y contesto.

-Creo que fue porque me deje llevar un poco por los celos.- Ren ya estaba en el séptimo cielo, que ella tuviera celos de las chicas que se le acercaron y escuchar su confesión de sus propios labios, era simplemente magnifico.

Solo faltaba aclarar una sola duda, y para expresar la pregunta utilizo su faceta de emperador de la noche –Y dime ¿Qué te resultaba tan interesante en mi rostro para observarme todas las noches cuando dormía?- El cambio de colores en el rostro de Kyoko del rojo al blanco fue de lo más cómico.

-¡Tramposo! , eso fue trampa, significa que solo te estabas haciendo el dormido y….y….y- en ese momento recordó cuando sus labios se rozaron y Ren sonrió al notar que ella llego al punto importante.

-Me atrapaste- Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de ver a cara de Ren (Aun en versión de emperador de la noche) muy cerca de la suya y todo dejo de tener importancia cuando ese espacio desapareció y se fundieron en un delicioso beso, tan profundo y pasional y al mismo tiempo delicado y cargado de sentimientos.

**Continuara.**

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas, déjenme sus reviews para saber su opinión.

Gracias por incluirme en sus historias favoritas y alerts, me hacen muy feliz y me dan ese empujoncito para seguir con esta historia. Mil y un gracias.

Perdón por el maltrato físico que sufrió Ren, pero era por el bien de la historia, y no se preocupen no tendrá ninguna cicatriz, es lo único que puedo alegar en mi defensa, espero comprendan.

Sé que muchos pensaron que Ren había escuchado la conversación directamente, pero ya vieron que no fue así, y la razón fue que si él hubiera estado por los alrededores dudo que hubiera permitido todas las tonterías que le dijo el bastardo #1 a su Kyoko, y en estos momentos una turba enardecida formada por las fans de Sho estaría afuera de mi casa con antorchas y todo, listas para lincharme por la muerte prematura, bueno al menos en mi fic, de su personaje favorito. Pero no se preocupen en un futuro, él hará algo bueno para reivindicarse ante nuestra parejita.

**Sakuraliz23:** Hoooolaaaa amiga. Creo que te equivocaste en quien fue el que presencio la conversación de Kyoko y Sho, pero tuviste razón en este cap ya tenemos parejita, así que por favor todavía no los mates, si los matas en esta parte de la historia Himeko no nacerá, así que mejor respira profundo y cuenta hasta 10 para que se te pase el instinto asesino.

Nos vemos después, a ver si al entrar a la escuela mi musa se llena de ganas de trabajar, pero al menos que me deje estudiar aunque sea un poquito. Te mando besos y abrazos. Bye. P.D.: Lamento no haber dejado review el cap. pasado.

**Sony9:** Gracias por tu paciencia, espero este cap te haya agradado y así seguir contando con tu apoyo, todos su reviews son apreciados. Gracias.

**Hotaru Saturn Black:** Me alegra escuchar que te gusta mi fic, aunque se que me falta mejorar muchísimo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Respecto a Reino, él es el siguiente niñero de mi lista (sonrisa maliciosa), bueno también toda su banda, pero como aun ciertos detalles del capitulo no me convence del todo voy a tardar en subirlo. Espero contar con tu paciencia y tendré en mente tu idea de tortura para Reino.

**AtreYa:** Lamento que el capitulo sea algo corto, intentare hacerlos más grandes. Me alegra ver nombre nuevos en los reviews, gracias por tu apoyo.


End file.
